


EL ARTE DE ORINAR

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Jonas Brothers, Shawn Mendes (Musician), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Iron Elves - Chris Evans
Genre: Armpit Kink, Arms, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, College, Drabble Collection, Drink, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Experimentation, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Hot Weather, Hotel Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Male - Freeform, Multi, Not Wearing Underwear, Odor, Orgy, Orina, Other, Pee, Piss, Pubes, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sensate Orgy, Sexual Experimentation, Sleepy Boys, Sweat, Sweet/Hot, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Urine, Young, balls, boys, cock - Freeform, feed - Freeform, lick, old, peeing, piss like beer, pissing, sweaty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Shawn Mendes ha desarrollado una extraña parafilia desde muy corta edad, ahora viviendo una vida universitaria lejos de su hogar natal puede dar rienda suelta a su fetiche favorito rodeado de hombres atractivos, guapos, musculosos y varoniles, pero sobretodo practicarlo con su compañero de  cuarto: Nick Jonas
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans /Shawn Mendes, Joe Jonas/Kevin Jonas/Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas/Shawn Mendes, KJ Apa/Shawn Mendes, Nick Jonas/Shawn Mendes, niall horan / shawn mendes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia ficticia... cualquier similitud con personas reales, lugares, eventos u otras entidades es pura coincidencia. La historia involucra gay sexo entre miembros de la familia y sus amigos, y está escrito exclusivamente para ¡El placer de leer de las personas que no se ofenden con material de este tipo!

La presente historia tiene como punto central la parafilia relacionado a la orina, meados, micción. Si no te crees apto para leer esto puedes retirarte. El contenido es explícito y, así que me he esmerado haciendo un buen trabajo. Todos los capítulos tienen relación a la parafilia central, así que está en un 100% dedicada a ello.

Desnúdate y comienza a leer. Es posible que desees obtener un vaso por si acaso te dé sed mientras lees.


	2. Shawn, ¿necesitas ayuda para traer tus cosas?

Cuando entró en la habitación, apenas podía hablar. Alto, fornido y largo recortado con patillas que terminaban en una barba bien rasurada, ojos miel, mejillas porosas, lunares en el rostro y un bronceado natural de California. Lo primero que me vino a la mente era que pertenecía a algún tipo de colegiatura donde practicaban surf. Bueno, tal vez eso no fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

─Hola, soy Nick Jonas, creo que estamos compartiendo habitación este semestre─ Dijo mientras levantó el puño en el aire para golpearlo.

─Um... supongo que sí, soy... Shawn─ Dije nerviosamente

Verás, tengo un secreto y justo ahora se convirtió en un deseo. Mi secreto comenzó hace años, cuando tenía 8 años, y mi hermano tenía 5 años. Era bastante inocente entonces, solo estaba siendo un buen hermano.

Daniel y yo siempre compartimos habitación desde el día en que nació hasta que me fui a la universidad, dormíamos juntos todas las noches, al menos en el mismo cuarto.   
Todo comenzó cuando mi padre entró para meternos en la cama. Él me besó diciendo “buenas noches” en la frente, antes de caminar hacia la cama de Daniel.

Intentó susurrar, pero escuché cada palabra que dijo, y Daniel también. ─Tu ahora tienes 5 años, eres un niño grande, y los niños grandes no mojan la cama. Ahora tu madre quiere ponerte pañales cuando te acuestas, pero le dije que eras demasiado grande, así que ya no puedes mojar la cama. Cuento contigo, no quiero que un hijo mío use pañales, sería una auténtica vergüenza─ Entonces le besó la frente como a mí, y cerró la puerta cuando se fue.

Podía escuchar a Daniel llorar suavemente en su cama, y me sentí muy mal por él. Él no podía evitarlo, tenía un sueño realmente profundo. A diferencia de mí, lo escuché casi todas las noches mientras sollozaba un par de veces, y luego un largo suspiro.

Esa fue la noche en que decidí hacer algo en lo que nunca había pensado, pero tenía que ayudar a mi hermano. Y como un reloj en medio de la noche comenzó a gemir, así que me levanté y caminé hacia su cama. Me puse de rodillas, bajé sus mantas, estaba acostado sobre su estómago, así que lo empujé de lado y tiré de la parte delantera de su pijama.  
Y rápidamente puse mi boca sobre su polla. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi boca se llenara con su pipí, fue un poco asqueroso, pero lo tragué tan rápido como pude. Y cuando terminó, volví a la cama.

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando Daniel se despertó y me di cuenta de que estaba más feliz que nunca y pensé que iba a tener que hacer esto de nuevo. Mi hermano estaba tan emocionado y orgulloso de que no había mojado la cama que corrió hacia la habitación de nuestros padres y le dijo a papá de inmediato.  
Podía escucharlos felicitándolo por ser un niño. Aquel día Daniel no paró de hablar de que ya no se orinaba, de que había creído y de que lo había controlado, de regalo, nuestros padres nos llevaron al cine a ver una película y luego a McDonald. Entonces desde esa noche durante al menos dos años o más, me despertaba todas las noches y cuidaba de mi hermano.

No había pensado en aquello en años, no hasta ahora cuando estoy mirando a Nick, y preguntándose a qué saben sus meados.

─Shawn, ¿necesitas ayuda para traer tus cosas?─ preguntó, sacándome de mi sueño ─Uhm… claro. Acabo de recibir algunas cosas más─ Dije y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y agarramos la última de mis cajas de mi coche.

─Gracias Nick, realmente aprecio la ayuda─. Dije cuando volvimos a la habitación.

─No hay problema, ¿quieres tomar una cerveza?─ preguntó.

─Dame 15 minutos para guardar algunas de mis cosas─, le dije y comencé a abrir mis cajas ─¡Hace mucho calor aquí!─ Dijo Nick y se quitó la camiseta, lo que me detuvo en seco. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y firme, con rasgaduras de arriba abajo remarcando sus abdominales y las líneas oblicuas más duras que conducían a sus jeans de corte bajo. Oh joder, y la cantidad de vello justo en el pecho, ombligo y axilas. Además se había afeitado la pelvis y por el corte de cabello que tenía supuse que había estado hace poco en el Servicio Militar.

Las cervezas cayeron rápido y muy pronto comenzaron a acabarse. Fue después de la cuarta o quinta cerveza que terminamos uno al lado del otro en los urinarios.

Tenía que mirar, estaba justo allí. Miré rápidamente y pude ver su larga y gruesa polla blanca que sobresalía de la cremallera de sus jeans. Su polla tenía una cabeza de buen tamaño. Pero igual de rápido aparté la vista.  
Pero fue una meada larga, así que volví a mirar, pero esta vez él se retiró del orinal, lo suficiente para exponer su polla llena y sus huevos lisos del tamaño de limones los cuales había sacado de su cremallera junto con su polla. Pero fue una larga y dura corriente de orina caliente que brotaba de su raja de orina lo que hizo que mi polla comenzara a reaccionar.

De repente mi polla se estaba poniendo muy dura, así que detuve rápidamente mi flujo de orina puse mis calzoncillos sobre mi polla creciendo y me alejé del urinario. No sé si me vio mirando su polla o la emoción de mi polla en crecimiento. Pero después de dos cervezas más, realmente no me importó.

Y cuando volvimos a la habitación, tendría que decir que estaba bastante borracho.

Y también Nick.

─Amigo, espero que no te importe, pero no puedo dormir con ropa, así que lo hago sin nada─. Me dijo.

─¿Qué?─ pregunté sin escuchar realmente lo que me estaba tratando de decir.

─Joder. Que amo dormir desnudo, ¡genial es eso!─ Dijo más fuerte y comencé a reír, mientras me quitaba los pantalones y me caía sobre la cama. No recuerdo nada después de eso hasta que me desperté con el sol brillando.  
Brillante en la habitación. Podía escuchar a Nick respirando constantemente, y sabía que él todavía estaba dormido. Entonces me di vuelta y miré hacia su cama.

Estaba boca arriba, con las mantas a un lado, desnudo. Su polla estaba dura, yaciendo quieta contra su estómago. Pude ver que tenía razón, no tenía ni un vello en su pelvis, y sus bolas eran enormes y tan suaves como el resto de su cuerpo.

Mi mano estaba inmediatamente dentro de mi ropa interior apretándose alrededor de mi polla en crecimiento.


	3. Nick orinando a mi lado

Lo avivé con fuerza, queriendo la polla de Nick en mi boca, dándome su caliente, meada de la mañana. Pronto mis bóxers se llenaron de semen y mi mano estaba cubierta en mi espesa y pegajosa esperma. Tan silenciosamente como pude, me levanté de la cama y caminé para tomar un par de pantalones cortos de mis dibujos favoritos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo por el rabillo del ojo en la mesita de noche de Nick.

Era una botella de vidrio llena de líquido hasta el borde con un color ligeramente teñido. Lentamente volví a su cama y miré más de cerca.  
Cogí la botella y olí. Mi polla creció rápidamente dentro de mis boxers con semen, mientras mi nariz percibía el más dulce olor a orina. Puse el pico de la botella en mis labios y tomé un trago rápido. Todavía estaba tibia, y casi espumosa. No pude detenerme, de repente lo estaba tragando, saboreando el sabor de la orina de Nick, hasta que la botella estuvo vacía.

No fue hasta que volví a poner la botella que me di cuenta de que sabría que su botella ahora estaba vacía. Aquello me preocupo y me dio algo de temor.   
Se preguntara cómo se vació su botella. Entonces caminé hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y saqué mi polla pegajosa de mi ropa interior y la metí dentro de la botella. Y tan silenciosamente como pude, lo llené nuevamente y lo volví a poner sobre su mesita.

La ducha se sintió bien, y me masturbé antes de apagar el agua. Y con solo una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cintura, volví a nuestra habitación.

─¡Hey amigo!─ Nick dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. Estaba en un par de pantalones de gimnasio cortos acostado en su cama jugando con su teléfono ─¿Cómo se siente tu cabeza?  
¿Esta mañana?

─¡No puedo creer cuántas cervezas tomamos anoche, joder! Pero créelo o no, me siento bien, la ducha realmente ayudó─ dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama y agarraba mi teléfono.

No fue hasta que Nick fue a darse una ducha, que noté que la botella estaba todavía al lado de su cama. ¡Pero estaba vacía! Eso fue en lo que pensé durante todo el día,… fue la jodida botella vacía de orina. ¿Lo tiró por la ventana? ¿La llevó al baño y lo tiro al inodoro mientras yo estaba en el baño duchándome, o tal vez se la bebió?. No lo sabía pero todo lo que sé es mi polla estaba entre una semi y dura erección durante todo el día solo pensando aquella idea al respecto.

No vi la botella aparecer de nuevo por unos días, pero aun así cada mañana me despertaba con un Nick desnudo, y una vez más llené mis calzoncillos con una bonita carga de esperma.

Entonces, un día, un grupo de chicos me pidió que me uniera a ellos para tomar una cerveza, así que envié a Nick un mensaje de texto para encontrarnos en el bar. No fue hasta mi segunda cerveza que él apareció. Pero se puso al día rápidamente, y después de mi cuarta cerveza, necesitaba ir a orinar. Como siempre, y especialmente después de 4 cervezas, nos gusta anunciar cuándo vamos a mear.

Estaba meando en el orinal a manos libres. Y justo cuando mi corriente caliente comenzó a fluir pesadamente, Nick caminó hacia el urinario a mi lado. Lo miré y sonreí, mientras él tiraba del botón de sus jeans, sacó su polla.

Descaradamente miré hacia su urinario mientras él se liberaba. Yo vi como agarró sus pelotas y las sacó de sus jeans, tiró cómodamente de su polla y la dejó colgar allí hasta que la orina comenzó a salir de la cabeza.

Nos sonreímos por un tiempo mientras vi cada gota salir de su polla, hasta que lo miré y me sonrojé. Me estaba mirando, sonrió y se metió la polla en los pantalones para salir por la puerta. Joder, estaba ahora duro como una jodida roca. Entonces cuando salí del baño, había una carpa definitiva para mis jeans.

Esa noche, cuando volvimos a la habitación, dejé de mear antes de dormir, pero Nick fue directamente a la habitación. Así que cuando llegué allí, su ropa estaba por todo el piso y él estaba en la cama. Charlamos un poco mientras tiraba de mi camiseta, y luego, cuando dejé que mis jeans cayeran al suelo, Nick miró directamente mi polla, me sonríe, se da vuelta y se duerme.

Estaba tan jodidamente caliente, mi polla estaba tan rígida que dolía, y sé que no iba a poder dormir.


	4. ¡Dos minutos, su polla estuvo orinando por 2 minutos!

Cinco minutos después, mi polla arroja una carga de esperma por todas mis sábanas y poco después estoy profundamente dormido

Pero esta vez me levanto temprano, todavía está bastante oscuro, pero tengo que mear de nuevo. Me levanto de la cama, que me doy cuenta de que todavía está húmeda de esperma, y miro para ver si la botella de Nick está sobre su mesa. Está ahí, pero para mi decepción está vacía. 

Joder, estoy tan cachondo y sediento de meados.   
Miro la botella y creo que podría llenarla yo mismo y beberla.  
Pero luego miro el cuerpo desnudo de Nick, y su jodidamente increíble polla, y sé que necesito beberlo directamente del grifo. ¿Pero cómo? Bueno, siempre escucho esas historias, ¿funcionan? Decidí averiguarlo. Nick tenía un tazón en su tocador para sus llaves, cambio y lo que sea. Y por suerte esta noche él había puesto todas esas cosas fuera y las llaves en sus jeans, así que el tazón estaba completamente vacío.

De pie junto a su cama, puse mi pene en el tazón y dejé salir unos largos chorros de caliente orina hasta que el tazón estaba medio lleno. Con eso en mano, me arrodillé, y lentamente moví su mano hacia el tazón. Y él comenzó a gemir.

No pasaron 30 segundos hasta que su polla comenzara a gotear.  
Rápidamente puse mi boca sobre la gran cabeza de su polla, y comencé a esperar pacientemente esperado y adaptándome el sabor de su pene varonil. Al principio mi boca se llenó lentamente con su cálida y deliciosa meada, pero pronto su polla estaba meando fuerte, más fuerte de lo que alguna vez pudo orinar. Pero apreté mis labios alrededor de su polla y chupé cada gota de agua con mi boca… néctar amarillo que la polla de Nick estaba meando directamente en mi boca.

¡Dos minutos, su polla estuvo orinando por 2 minutos! Y lo bebí todo, ni una gota corrió por mi barbilla o sus sábanas. Y cuando terminó, me levanté, recogí el tazón, y lo bebí también. No querer dejar ninguna evidencia de mi bebida, así que lo puse de nuevo en el tocador. Y cuando volví a darme la vuelta noté la botella vacía en la mesa de noche de Nick.

'¿Por qué demonios no?', Pensé mientras lo alcanzaba, metiendo mi polla profundamente adentro y lo llené hasta el borde, antes de regresar a mi cama y caer de vuelta a dormir.


	5. Al menos no soy el que roba orina a mitad de la noche

El reloj marca las 9:38 cuando abro los ojos por primera vez. Entré en pánico mientras me levantaba porque tenía una clase a las 10:10.

Rápidamente tomo mis jeans y mi camisa y antes de salir corriendo, y observé que Nick todavía estaba durmiendo, pero la botella de orina en su mesa de noche estaba completamente vacío.

No vi a Nick hasta esa tarde cuando nos encontramos en la misma sala de conferencias. Nos golpeamos el puño cuando se sentó a mi lado. Era nuestra última clase y fue bastante aburrida. Y a mitad de camino pude ver a Nick retorciéndose en su asiento.

─¿Amigo, que pasa?─ Le pregunté

─Joder, tengo que mear. Estoy que no me aguanto─ Dijo

─Entonces vete, tienes que mear─ dije, sin pensar realmente 

─Ok, genial─ Fue todo lo que dijo pero él no se fue. Lo miré y pude verlo en su rostro. El placer de aliviar la vejiga es bastante obvio, al menos para un hombre.  
Y luego miré hacia abajo y vi que la mancha oscura y húmeda de sus jeans crecía mientras se orinaba en los pantalones.

Este jodido tipo me estaba volviendo loco, cuando sentí mi polla crecer y quedar atrapada en la pierna de mis pantalones me di cuenta de que Nick soltó un leve gemido. Miré a él, y luego hacia mis jeans. Siguió mi mirada y vio como apareció una mancha oscura en mis jeans y luego corrió lentamente por mi pierna.

Podía sentir el líquido caliente bajando por mi pierna mientras manchaba mis pantalones.  
La parte delantera de los pantalones de Nick estaba completamente empapada, junto con una larga mancha húmeda por la pierna. El charco de orina crecía a nuestros pies y mis zapatos estaban empapados, pero yo seguía meando y también Nick.

Mientras caminábamos por los campos comunes, recibimos algunas miradas, pero nadie dijo nada. Era tan jodidamente obvio que orinábamos nuestros pantalones y nuestros zapatos de deporte estaban dejando marcas de huellas en el concreto.

─¡Estás jodidamente loco!─ Le dije a Nick   
─Hey, al menos no soy el que roba orina a mitad de la noche, y a continuación, vienes a tomarla directamente del grifo, asegúrate de esperar el postre─ Bromeó mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra residencia universitaria.


	6. Trajes húmedos

Hola soy Nick! Criado, nacido y crecido en Sana Mónica, California, y todos los rumores sobre los tipos estéreo que has escuchado sobre nosotros: “los chicos de California” son ciertos, al menos conmigo y mis 2 hermanos. Somos bien parecidos, de pieles blancas pero algo tostadas por el sol de tanto surfear. Mañana y noche en días escolares, todo el día  
Los fines de semana y vacaciones de verano. Nuestra segunda piel es un traje húmedo.

Fue mi papá quien nos enseñó a surfear y todavía agarramos una ola o dos con él de vez en cuando. Mis padres son geniales, de naturaleza libre; los llamamos hippies de los años 80. No tenemos límites reales en nuestra casa, ya que mi madre dice que todos somos un espíritu libre, vive y deja vivir.

Cuando éramos niños, mi hermano y yo íbamos corriendo a la habitación de nuestros padres en la mañana y saltar de arriba a abajo en su cama para despertarlos. Saltaríamos todo hasta que nos agarraran y nos hicieran cosquillas, y todos lo pasamos muy bien.

Eso fue hasta que papá y mamá comenzaron a besarse y la polla de papá se puso muy dura. Lo supe porque me mis padres nunca usaban ropa para dormir, y muy raramente para andar alrededor de la casa, así que no pensamos que verlos desnudos fuera algo malo.

Pero sabíamos que era hora de irnos cuando la polla de papá se endurecía.

Finalmente, comenzamos a quitarnos nuestros pijamas antes de correr a su habitación, así que todos jugábamos desnudos. Todo fue divertido, así que cuando dije que no teníamos límites, me refería a estar caminando desnudos en nuestra casa. Yo no vi absolutamente nada en ver la desnudes de mis padres, mucho menos de mis hermanos, incluso cuando comenzamos a tener vello púbico y erecciones todo el tiempo, sabíamos que no era nada de lo que avergonzarse, así que vivíamos de una forma libre haciendo que el cuero no tuviera otro significado que solo cuerpo. No creo que haya tenido un par de ropa interior hasta que mi madre me hizo comprar un paquete de tres cuando me fui a la universidad la semana pasada. Y están todavía en su envoltorio en el cajón superior de mi cómoda de dormitorio.

Oh sí, se suponía que debía contarte sobre mi deseo. Bueno no es prácticamente un gran deseo, ya que es justo lo que me gusta, o realmente lo que me gusta beber.  
Supongo que comenzó cuando mi papá nos estaba enseñando a surfear. Creo que eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde y en la playa solo estábamos mis dos hermanos y mi padre, y todos teníamos nuestra pequeña suite húmeda, al igual que papá, yo pensé que era genial pasar tiempo con ellos.

Pero cualquiera que surfea en el Pacífico sabe qué hace frío mientras estás fuera del mar con la tabla. Así que mi papá nos enseñó desde el principio a orinar dentro de tu suite húmeda para mantener el calor. Entonces, cuando surfeábamos en invierno o en un día frío, todos nosotros beberíamos mucha agua para mantenernos calientes al surfear las olas.  
Mis hermanos e incluso mis amigos no pensaron dos veces antes de ayudarnos a nosotros en caso de que no tuviéramos más liquido en la vejiga, empujando su polla en la parte posterior de nuestro traje húmedo y meando para mantenernos calientes.


	7. Bebió la orina de KJ Apa directamente de su polla

Ahora, como la mayoría de ustedes saben, una bodysuit húmeda no esconde mucho, especialmente si es todo lo que tienes puesto. Y cualquier chico que sea un verdadero surfista de California solo viste una suite húmeda cuando navega.

Luego, cuando tenía alrededor de 12 o 13 años, cuando uno de mis hermanos o amigos, comenzó a mear en mi traje húmedo para mantenerme caliente, mi polla comenzó a ponerse dura, muy dura. Nadie dijo mucho, como se podía ver, la mayoría de ellos también habían tenido erecciones alguna vez mientras surfeábamos. Pero siendo hijo de hippies de los 80, no me importaba caminar con un abultamiento duro en la parte delantera de mi bodysuite húmeda, especialmente delante de mis hermanos.

Como dije, mis padres eran de espíritu libre, y una noche los tres estábamos en nuestra habitación, viendo televisión, cuando entró mi papá. Estábamos todos desnudos durmiendo muy cerca hasta que nuestros padres nos compraron una cama king size cuando nos negamos a dormir por separado.  
Esa fue la noche que nos enseñó a masturbarnos.

Bueno, puedes imaginar cómo comenzó todo. Los tres descubriendo aquel placer mañana, mediodía y noche. Mi mejor momento fue 5 veces en un día. Yo amaba masturbarme en cuatro, Joe se corría sobre su pecho y dejaba el semen allí hasta que se dormía por completo y Kevin, por otro lado solo se corría y gemía como un dios, nadie pasaba desapercibido ate sus roncos gemidos, incluso mi padre y mi madre lograban escucharlo y no pasaba nada malo. No pasó mucho antes de que nuestra habitación oliera a una fábrica de semen, y mi madre tuvo que cambiar nuestras sábanas al menos 3 veces por semana. Entonces una noche sugerí, bueno no lo hice, no sugerí nada, solo me acerqué y agarré a mis hermanos con fuerza y comencé a acariciar su polla y él instantáneamente se apoderó de mi mano.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse de mí hasta que lamí el semen de mis dedos.  
Verás, había comenzado a comerme el semen unas semanas antes sin mi hermano notándolo Pero quería más, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo sabia cada una de sus corridas.

Pero mi deseo comenzó más tarde, tal vez cuando teníamos alrededor de 15 años. Mis amigos y yo conversando en la playa, alguien tomaba cerveza y todos tenían hierba. Esa noche hacía frío, estábamos realmente malgastados, y si no me equivoco creo que fue Teddy el que comenzó a hablar de orinarse los pantalones para mantener calentar.

─¡Amigo, esa no es la forma en que funciona!─ KJ Apa le dijo a Teddy.

─¿Y qué mierda? ¿sabes?─ Teddy disparó de vuelta ─Es como un whisky. Si lo bebes calienta tu interior, pero si te orinas los pantalones, solo va a hacer que sientas más frío─ En este momento, todos nos reíamos mucho.

Fue entonces cuando Teddy se levantó, agarró una taza vacía, sacó su polla y se concentró en ello. Todos vimos cómo se llevó la taza a los labios y tomó un largo sorbo. Nos miramos incrédulos, pero cuando se lo pasó a KJ Apa, él tomó un largo trago de la meada de Teddy también.

─¿Qué demonios están haciendo?─ Pregunté, queriendo asegurarme de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo jodidamente excitado que estaba al ver a estos dos mear y beber aquello.

─Amigo, ¿tienes frío? Toma un trago─. Dijo KJ Apa mientras me entregaba la taza.

Miré en la taza, estaba oscuro, pero aún podía ver algo de espuma de orina flotante. Podía sentir el calor de la meada de Teddy en mi mano envolviendo la taza. Lo olí, nada mal, pero hizo que mi polla saltara, y cuando puse la taza en mis labios, mi polla se endureció dentro de mis jeans.

Tragué saliva mientras todos miraban y tragaba mi primer sabor de orina mientras mi la polla se corría y lanzaba esperma por toda mi pierna.

─¡Wow amigo, te gustó eso!─ KJ Apa dijo mientras me veía beber la orina de Teddy: y luego la reacción cuando mi orgasmo me recorrió la pierna del pantalón.

─¿Nick me deja probarlo?─ Stiles dijo quién estaba a mi lado.

Y eso fue todo, desde entonces en las fiestas o cuando estábamos pasando el rato, compartiríamos una taza para mantenernos calientes de manera sucia y morbosa. No fue hasta más tarde ese verano que yo descubrí el sabor de la meada de mis hermanos.

Estábamos todos en una gran fiesta en la playa en Malibú bebiendo, emborrachándonos y solo pasábamos un buen rato. Tuve que mear, así que entré las dunas lejos de la fiesta. Pero en lo que entré fue un poco impactante, bueno en realidad no. Pensé que me encontré con una chica que le estaba haciendo una mamada a algún chico, pero cuando me acerqué, eran KJ Apa y Teddy, y KJ Apa no lo estaba mamando, estaba bebiendo su orina directamente de la punta de su polla.

─Joder, chico, ¿qué es esto?─ Pregunté mientras me acercaba.

KJ Apa ni siquiera levantó la vista, solo seguía tragando la orina de Teddy, y Teddy solo me miró y me di cuenta de que estaba bastante perdido. Ahí es cuando yo sentí que las manos comenzaban a trabajar en mi cremallera y cuando miré hacia abajo, KJ Apa estaba metiendo la mano en mis pantalones y sacó mi polla.

Me miró con la boca abierta.

─¡De Verdad!─ Le pregunté. Él solo asintió con la cabeza cuando Teddy puso su pene drenado, de vuelta en sus pantalones. Tenía muchas ganas de mear, así que solo puse la cabeza de mi polla sobre su lengua y la dejé descansar allí hasta que comencé a mear.

Inmediatamente sus labios se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza de mi polla, y pronto estuvo chupando la meada de mi polla. Por supuesto mi polla comenzó a ponerse dura así que cuando mi vejiga fue drenada, KJ Apa tenía un buen control sobre mi dura verga.

Lamió la punta y me miró. Sonreí cuando él puso su boca sobre la cabeza de mi polla y lentamente envolvió mi eje de 8 pulgadas hasta mi vello púbico.

─Oh, joder─ susurré. Su boca era de terciopelo, y mi polla se deslizó y salí tan fácilmente, y me balanceé de un lado a otro, follando la boca de KJ Apa. Yo podría sentir mis bolas golpeando contra su barbilla con cada empuje de mis caderas, mientras yo bombeaba mi polla dura más y más profundamente en su garganta.

─Oh, joder amigo, me voy a correr─ dije e intenté salir, pero él agarró mi culo duro y me apretó fuerte, mientras mi polla vomitaba cuerda tras cuerda de semen por su garganta.

Fue mi primera mamada, ¡y fue jodidamente increíble! Entonces cuando KJ Apa se bajó de rodillas, caí sobre las mías para corresponder. Saqué su suave polla de su jeans y antes de que pudiera ponerlo en mi boca, su flujo de orina caliente me salpicó toda la cara. Traté de dirigir su corriente hacia mi boca, pero él tenía otros planes. Pronto mi camisa estaba empapada, y pronto mis jeans también. Yo finalmente metí su polla en mi boca y bebí más meada deliciosa de la que alguna vez había bebido. Era cálida, cremosa y casi suave al gusto.

Su polla estaba completamente dura en mi boca, así que mientras KJ Apa todavía estaba meando, yo comencé a chupársela. Me cogió la boca y cuando finalmente se corrió, chupé la mayor parte de su leche como él permitió, pero la mayor parte de su esperma terminó en mi cara y camisa.

Y cuando volvía a la fiesta, mis hermanos vieron cómo salía de las dunas, goteando orina y semen. Teddy solo me miró y se echó a reír.

─Amigo, qué mierda, hueles a orina─ me dijo mi hermano Joe.

No le dije nada, solo entré directamente al océano para limpiarme. Pero fue esa noche en la cama que mis hermanos descubrieron mi verdadero deseo

Acababa de terminar de hacerle una mamada a cada uno de mis hermanos, y estábamos acostado en la cama.

─Nick, ¿realmente bebiste la orina de KJ Apa?─ Mi hermano me dijo.

Solo murmuré una respuesta fingiendo que estaba casi dormida.

─No amigo, ¿verdad?─ Dijo mientras se levantaba sobre un codo y miraba abajo hacia mí

─¿Qué hiciste qué?─ Dijo mi otro hermano, ahora de rodillas mirándome también.

─Bebió la orina de KJ Apa directamente de su polla en la playa esta noche.

─Mira Nick, solo pregunto porque tengo que orinar y no quiero salir de la cama. No me importa lo que hagas, pero si te gusta beber meados, Tengo un galón para ti aquí─ Dijo mientras sacudía su suave polla con una mano y la pelvis con la otra.

Bueno, eso fue todo, era adicto a beber pipi. ¡En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar! Si yo veía a uno de mis amigos con molestias para ir al baño de hombres como en la escuela o en un Burger King o McDonald's, los seguiría y bebería desde el grifo. Mi hermano incluso encontró un viejo biberón un día y me lo trajo a casa, de modo que si se levantaba en medio de la noche, y no me despertaba, meaba en la botella y la dejaba al lado de la mesa de la cama. Lo tomaría por la mañana. A veces se encontraba llenó hasta la punta ya que ambos hermanos habían meado. ¡Y esos eran muy buenos dias!


	8. Laboratorio

Todavía nos reíamos mientras cruzábamos el patio de la biblioteca cuando Nick se detuvo. Seguí caminando unos pasos y luego me detuve y me di la vuelta. Y lo miré inquisitivamente.

─¿No tienes una clase ahora?─ Él pregunta de pie allí goteando en orina.

─A ... Ya lo hago, pero creo que no deberías omitir esto 'Miro mi orina pantalones cubiertos y zapatos' ¿no te parece? 

─No jodas amigo, ¿qué tienes, química?─ Nick preguntó hablando en serio.

─¿En serio crees que deberíamos ir a nuestra próxima clase? ¡Así! huele a orina. Meado─ dije un poco demasiado fuerte y dos chicas que pasaban por allí miraron a nosotros con una risita.

─Amigo, tienes que ir a clase sí o sí. Te veré de vuelta en la habitación cuando termines, podemos cambiarnos e irnos fuera por una cerveza.

Con eso, Nick giró a la derecha y subió los escalones hasta el edificio de matemáticas. Dejándome solo cubierto de orina. 'Bueno, qué mierda' dije hacia mí y me volví hacia el edificio de ciencias donde estaba mi químico laboratorio. 

Solo había estado en esta clase una vez, pero había elegido mi grupo de trabajo y conocí a mi compañero de laboratorio Evans. Buen tipo, dice que es de Georgia, pero no de Atlanta, se aseguró de decirme. No estoy seguro si alguien me notó al pasar por sus asientos de trabajo caminando hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación donde Evans se encontraba.

Levanta la vista de su libro y me sonríe cuando coloqué mis libros y me siento en el taburete. Finalmente levantó la vista y tomó un par respiraciones con ruido, todo el tiempo revisando mis jeans. Luego él solo me mira y sonríe de nuevo, haciéndome un poco yo consciente de que ya se habia dado cuenta. Pero cuando el profesor entró y comenzó a dar clases, olvidó todo sobre mi situación y comenzamos a tomar notas al estilo de rápido y furioso.

─Bien, compañeros de laboratorio, pongan manos a la obra y revisen lo que están haciendo─ Dijo el profesor y con eso hubo un silencio bajo alrededor de la sala mientras los compañeros hablaban de cómo obtener el correcto resultados.

─Evans y yo miramos, y discutimos algunas cosas que pensamos que nos llevarían allí. Y mientras fui en busca del equipo que podríamos necesitar, Evans se quedó en ese banco preparando nuestra área de trabajo.

Evans era un chico guapo, alto, de pelo corto y oscuro, con barba. Sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante, con el blanco más claro en los dientes que había visto alguna vez. Cuando sonreía, solo querías derretirte. Y lo extraño es que me eligió como compañero de grupo.

Así que nos metimos en nuestro experimento bastante rápido, y estábamos bastante avanzados cuando Evans dijo que necesitaba orinar.

─Amigo, ya casi terminamos, no puedes irte ahora─ dije, ya que estábamos en un equipo de dos hombres.

─Bueno, si hubiera otra forma, seguramente podría quedarme─. Dijo empujando su bata de laboratorio a un lado para revelar su polla suave de 7 pulgadas colgando de la cremallera de sus jeans. Me miró y luego bajó la mirada hacia su polla lista para dejar caer su orina de la cabeza bulbosa y rosada que tenía.

Lo miré y él solo sonrió. Dios sabe que quería esa orina, así que mi propia polla estaba creciendo rápido. Miré alrededor de la habitación, todos estaban en un momento intenso en el experimento.

Tan lentamente me incliné debajo del escritorio y puse mi rostro entre sus piernas.  
La cabeza de su polla se metió en mi boca, y apreté los labios a su alrededor, y esperé a que su orina amarilla y caliente llenara mi boca.


	9. Te ves caliente, y el sudor te cae por la cara.

Su flujo de orina era suave al principio, que tragué fácilmente, pero pronto la corriente se hizo más intensa y más dura, ya no se podía tragar, tuve abrir la garganta como si estuviera tomando una cerveza y dejarla fluir apropiadamente. Así que me puse de rodillas, y metí su polla al fondo de mi garganta dejando que la orina fluyera naturalmente.

Su cálida meada sabía muy bien.

Entonces, de repente, sacó su polla de mi boca y me orinó en la cara y cabello, remojándome antes de empujar su polla aun meando de nuevo en mi boca, me sorprendió, sucedió muy rápido.

Pero ahora estaba completamente goteando orina, mi cabello, cara e incluso la parte delantera de mi camisa estaba empapada en la orina de Evans. Y mi boca estaba quieta unida a la cabeza de su polla, bebiendo lo que aún quedaba en su vejiga.

Su polla estaba vacía, lamí las últimas gotas de su líquido dela raja de su polla antes de volver a meterla en sus jeans. Me levanté de rodillas, me senté en el taburete y Evans me acompañó a través de lo que tenía hecho. Todo fue muy inocente hasta que el profesor me preguntó si me sentía bien.

─Sí, señor. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

─Te ves caliente, y el sudor te cae por la cara. Quizás necesites algo de aire fresco o agua fría en el baño. ─Ofreció con honestidad preocupación.

─Gracias señor, creo que lo haré─ Dije y me levanté agarre mis libros y salí de la habitación. Mi cabello y mi cara estaban empapados en orina y no me importó porque me estuviera convirtiendo rápidamente en un cerdo del meado. El baño de hombres estaba justo al final del pasillo, pero pasé y volví a la residencia universitaria.

Era hora de una ducha y algo de ropa seca.


	10. ¡Nick, la habitación huele a orina!

Cuando entré en la habitación Nick estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, y completamente desnudo ¡Maldito gilipollas! Caminé hacia su cama, desabroché mi jean, saqué mi polla de mis calzoncillos mojados, y comencé a mear sobre él.

Se despertó rápidamente y reaccionó igual de rápido. De repente se levantó y me empujó hasta que retrocedí a orillas de mi cama, donde ambos caímos sobre ella. Ahora estaba en encima de mí, podía sentir su polla presionando contra mi estómago mientras mirábamos nuestros ojos. Su cabeza se movió, sus labios tocaron los míos, su lengua lamió ligeramente mis labios, como pidiendo permiso. Cuando abrí la boca, él lentamente la metió en mi boca, pronto nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y nuestro beso se volvió muy intenso.

La cálida y húmeda ducha comenzó mientras aún estábamos con los labios cerrados. Pronto estuve sintiendo la corriente de la orina caliente drenándose de mi pecho hacia mi cama, mientras Nick seguía empujando su lengua dentro de mi boca ensalivada y tibia. El calor de su meada hizo que mi vejiga se sintiera llena y con mi polla todavía colgando de mis jeans, la solté.

Sintiendo que mi polla comenzaba a mear, Nick rápidamente me liberó de nuestro beso y bajó a mi polla meando. Su mano agarró mi pene suave e inmediatamente su boca estaba sobre la cabeza mientras yo continuaba liberando mi orina. Podía sentir sus cálidos labios apretarse alrededor de mi glande mientras bebía toda la orina caliente y amarilla que podía producir mi vejiga.

Me senté sobre mis codos y vi cómo me chupaba la polla, su cabello corto colgando sobre su rostro y pegado a su frente, mientras mi polla liberaba mi líquido por su garganta.  
Me miró, sacudiendo el cabello de su rostro, nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando él pellizcó mi pene deteniendo mi flujo y apartó su boca de mi polla. Empujó mi polla hacia adelante mientras su otra mano se deslizó dentro de mis jeans aplicando presión bajo mis bolas, de repente una corriente de orina caliente estaba rociando directamente en mi cara. Abrí la boca, mientras Nick movía mi polla ligeramente, y pronto estaba bebiendo mi propia meada caliente y deliciosa.

La ducha se sentía genial, pero temía por la limpieza en nuestra habitación. Mi cama estaba empapada en orina, y la de Nick también estaba bastante mojada.

─Amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo?─ Nick me preguntó después de que regresé de la ducha, y estaba abriendo uno de mis cajones de ropa para sacar un par seco y fresco de Calvin Klein.

─¡A... vestirme, para que podamos limpiar todo el desastre!─ Dije parado ahí desnudo, con mi toalla a mis pies.

─Vamos a tener que tener algunas reglas nuevas en esta habitación de ahora en adelante─ dijo, sentado en su cama completamente desnudo. ─Primero, cuando estemos en nuestra habitación, no hay necesidad de ropa. Salimos de forma natural, tal como a Dios le hubiera gustado si no fuera por Eva. Segundo, suelta la ropa interior, realmente no hay necesidad para usarlos. Y solo lavamos los domingos, así que vamos a tener dormir en el desorden lo hacemos todo hasta entonces.

─¡Nick, la habitación huele a orina!─ Dije, realmente no tengo un problema con las primeras dos reglas, pero realmente no quería dormir en sábanas mojadas.

Todo lo que hizo fue alcanzar y abrir la ventana.


	11. Cerveza orgánica

Bien, desnudo funciona para mí. Así que me dejé caer en mi cama mojada y me quedé dormido.

Y cuando desperté, había una nota en la parte de atrás de nuestra puerta, dejada por Nick para mí, avisándome que había ido al bar, y debía encontrarme con él allí.

Mi polla estaba dura como una roca, siempre lo estaba cuando me levantaba. Con mi polla en la mano miré hacia la cama de Nick, tratando de imaginarlo durmiendo desnudo y su polla dura masiva “oh sí ahhhh”─ gemí mientras acariciaba mi dura polla. Quería más, necesitaba más.

Así que me levanté, caminé hacia su cama y me acosté boca abajo, doblé su almohada dejando un hueco en el centro para mi polla, y la jodí hasta que volé una carga pegajosa masiva por todas partes sus sábanas y almohadas. 

“A la mierda sííííí”

Nick estaba parado en el bar hablando con Peter, el cantinero, cuando entré. Con una cerveza en la mano, se volvió y sonrió cuando me acerqué.

─Peter, dale una cerveza a mi amigo─ Nick dijo: ─Necesita ponerse al día.

─¿Cuántos estás delante de mí?─ Pregunté mientras Peter estaba tocando el grifo para llenar un vaso grande de plástico con cerveza fría y un poco espumosa.

─Este es mi tercero, así que date prisa─ Nick dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Entonces, cuando Peter puso la taza en la barra, la levanté y la bebí en un tirón Cuando todo desapareció, lo puse de nuevo en la barra...

─Peter, estoy listo para otro─ dije y miré a Nick con una sonrisa engreída.  
Peter me miró, cuestionando y asentí con la cabeza y otra cerveza estaba colocándose delante de mí. El bar estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos chicos que estaban sentados junto a la televisión viendo un partido de fútbol y una pareja jugando al billar, ninguno de los grupos nos presta atención.

Entonces, cuando Peter sacó mi segunda cerveza, Nick levantó su vaso, brindamos, y tomé un buen largo trago de mi cerveza y terminé esa antes poniéndolo en el mostrador.

Nick me sonrió, mientras bajaba su taza casi vacía ─Peter cuida a mi amigo aquí y dale otra cerveza, mientras voy a mear, obviamente va a tener que ponerse al día conmigo ─dijo Nick mientras tomaba su cerveza y caminaba por la esquina y por el pasillo al baño de hombres.

Y justo cuando recogí mi copa para comenzar con mi tercera ronda, 4 chicos entraron al bar.

─Hola Peter, ¿puedes traer una cerveza a mis compañeros y a mí una orgánica?

Conocía esa voz… ¡Joder! Pensé para mí mismo antes de levantar la vista de mi cerveza.

─Hola Evans, ¿qué pasa amigo?─ Dije sacando mi puño para un golpe.

─Shawn, ¿a dónde diablos te fuiste, amigo? El Experimento estuvo genial y te lo perdiste─ Él dijo ─Hey chicos, este es el chico del que estaba hablando, conozcan a Shawn mi compañero de laboratorio.

Todos nos dimos la mano, se mencionaron nombres pero no los escuché, todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que les había dicho a estos tipos sobre mí… joder, solo un pocas semanas en la escuela y ya me están hablando y yo quería irme a otra universidad.

Yo estaba nervioso y asustado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar algo, Nick camina detrás de mí y me aparta poniéndose entre Evans y yo, pone su cerveza en la barra y extiende su mano, ─Hola, soy Nick, el compañero de cuarto de Shawn.

─Evans, el compañero de laboratorio de Shawn─ y ambos se dan la mano, pero de repente la expresión de Evans cambia, como si descubriera algo.

Todos volvemos a hablar y a tomar cervezas riéndonos pero yo con un poco de nerviosismo y mirando a todos menos a Evans. Minutos después Peter acababa de salir de la trastienda con la cerveza 'Orgánica' de Evans, y le dio un largo trago y pude ver como su garganta bajaba y subía.

Al parecer, Evans era parte de un club de rugby en el campus y estos eran algunos de los jugadores con los que estaba pasando el rato. Así que todos nos llevamos muy bien, y cuando se me había acabado la cerveza. Estaba buscando a Peter para que me sirviera otra. Pero el bar se había llenado, y parecía que podría pasar un buen rato hasta que Peter se desocupara.

─Joder, quiero una cerveza─ Le dije a Nick que todavía estaba hablando con Evans, y Gregg del club de rugby.

─Amigo, quieres una cerveza, ¡solo llénatela!─ Dijo Nick.

─¿Qué, ir detrás de la barra y llenar mi propio vaso?─ Yo le pregunté.

─Shawn, todos nos hemos llenado el vaso, ¿qué crees que estoy bebiendo?─ preguntó.

Ahora que lo trajo a mi atención, es cierto, fue al baño con una taza mayormente vacía pero regresó y puso una taza llena en la barra, cuando se presentó a Evans. Agarré su taza y le di un pequeño trago... joder era una meada tibia. Acababa de probarlo.

─Yo puedo llenar tu taza─, dijo mientras tomaba otro trago de su vaso.

'¡Joder sí!' Pensé.

De acuerdo, puedo hacer esto. Miré a mi alrededor... sí, ¡será fácil! Ambos estábamos parados en el bar, Nick charlando con los chicos de rugby, así que despreocupadamente moví mi mano a la parte delantera de sus pantalones y tiré de su cremallera hacia abajo lentamente

Me dio una rápida mirada, pero no me detuvo.

Afortunadamente, la cremallera fue lo suficientemente larga como para que me metiera la mano en sus pantalones y sintiera la cabeza de su polla. Estaba caliente y suave. Saqué su polla entera, incluidas sus bolas de sus pantalones, así que estaba colgando por el frente. Agarré mi taza de la barra, bebí el último trago de la cerveza, y la coloqué debajo de su polla. Dando una última mirada para asegurarme de que la cabeza esté lo suficientemente profunda en mi taza para que no se salga.

Lo miré y asentí. El bar era lo suficientemente ruidoso, así que los únicos que podía oír a Nick meando en mi taza, éramos él y yo. Pero pude sentir como su orina caliente llenó mi taza y el calor subió hasta arriba, calentándome.

Afortunadamente nos estaban sirviendo en tazas de 32 oz porque Nick me la llenó hasta el arriba y cuando acerqué mi taza a la barra había una bonita capa espumosa en la parte superior.

Tomé un largo trago de la taza, ¡oh, mierda, sabia tan bien! Y luego le sonreí.  
Nick, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar con Evans. Eso fue hasta que tocó mi hombro

─Um, ¡creo que olvidaste algo!─ Dijo Nick mirando hacia abajo.

─¡Oh, joder!─ Dije un poco demasiado fuerte mientras miraba su polla todavía goteando y moviéndose fuera de la cremallera en sus pantalones.

─Buen tipo, ¡deja que todo salga!─ Evans directamente a la polla de Nick.

─Sí, es que rellené el vaso de Shawn esta noche y se olvidó guardarlo─ dijo Nick, y si no estaba tan borracho me habría avergonzado por completo, pero Nick simplemente agarré su polla húmeda, la metí en sus jeans y le subí el cierre, y miré Evans cuando terminé.

─¡Oh, entonces también estás bebiendo Orgánica!─ Evans me dijo mientras levantaba su vaso vacío de cerveza y lo chocó contra el mío. Lo miré y luego a Peter el cantinero, y luego a Nick.

─A lo orgánico─ dije, y tintineé la copa de Evans nuevamente y luego la de Nick, quien hizo lo mismo con Evans mientras se guiñaban el ojo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─Hey chicos…─ dijo Evans, llamando la atención de sus amigos─ Están bebiendo ¡Orgánica esta noche! ─expresó mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me atraía en un semi abrazo.

─Oye, carajo, ¡pensé que Peter dijo que a Shawn no le iba a gustar eso!─ Uno de los miembros de su equipo se lamentó.

─¡Amigo en una habitación de hombres, siempre hay más de uno al que le gustan las rarezas tibias!─ Nick dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza y miraba a los chicos jugando al billar

─O0hhhhh!─ Todos los amigos de Evans dijeron al unísono, entendiendo completamente.

Pronto se estaba convirtiendo en una noche borracha de cerveza y orina. Y al final de la noche, estábamos de rodillas justo en el bar, y bebiendo directamente del grifo de quien alguna vez aceptó a beber orina. Y con la cantidad de cerveza que todos bebimos, había mucha oferta. Incluso uno que otro chico extraño nos miraba y se acercaban curiosos. De hecho hubo un jugador que se quedó y ofreció más orgánica a Nick y a mí.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que meé la cama. Desperté pero no sentí como si hubiera salido de cama, así que tomé mi polla dormida y rocié la caliente meada todo sobre mí.  
Joder, qué cerdo.


	12. Orina matutina

Se me destapaba la cabeza cuando me desperté, tanta cerveza y meada como la última noche me habían hecho algo de mal y ahora tenía algo de resaca, sin embargo, no podía creer que ambos fuéramos tan abiertos con nuestro fetiche de meadas.

Miré hacia la cama de Nick y su cuerpo desnudo yacía sobre las sábanas, su polla estaba dura y recostada sobre su hueso púbico velludo y bronceado. Solo observarlo así, despertó en mi un placer sexual y trajo mi propia polla a su máximo potencial, y mientras movía mi mano bajé para acariciar mis bolas y noté la botella en su mesita de noche.   
¡Y estaba llena!

En silencio, me levanté de la cama y caminé suavemente hacia la cama de Nick. La botella estaba todavía un poco cálida y la llevé a mis labios y bebí un sorbo que luego se convirtieron en algunos tragos de su deliciosa meada hasta cuando de repente Nick agarró mi polla y tiró de mí hacia su cama. La botella salió volando y la orina caliente salpicó sobre nosotros cuando Nick me estaba tirando encima de él.

Nuestras pollas duras fueron aplastadas una contra la otra, mientras Nick tiraba de mi cara hacia la suya, y metió su lengua profundamente en mi boca desesperadamente chupando mi lengua, saliva y los restos de su orina en mi boca, haciéndome notar que no me estaba besando, estaba chupando su orina que bebí, de mi boca.

─Amigo, si quieres un poco de orina matutina solo pídemelo─ Dije alejándome de su cara. Y luego abrí mi vejiga y comencé a mear en su polla.

Tan pronto como Nick sintió que el líquido tibio golpeaba su polla, supo que estaba meando. Él me arrojó de nuevo, como si fuera una bolsa de plumas, y así estaba sobre mi espalda, y su boca había engullido mi polla mientras orinaba.

Podía escucharlo tragar mientras mi polla meaba en su boca. Él gimió disfrutando mi picante néctar de la mañana. ¿Pero por qué era él el único que disfrutaba de orina fresca?   
Entonces, sin sacar mi polla de su boca, me moví hacia su verga y la puse en mi boca. No chupé, ni lamí la cabeza, solo la puse en mi boca abierta y esperé.

Él sabía lo que quería.

Comenzó como unas gotas, luego un chorrito cortado y débil, pero pronto fui recompensado con la mayor deliciosa corriente de orina matutina directamente de la polla de Nick. Bebí y tragamos tan ansiosamente hasta que nuestras dos vejigas estaban vacías.

Para cuando estábamos satisfechos, nuestras dos pollas estaban duras como una roca, e hice algo que nunca antes había hecho: comencé a chuparle la polla. Los vellos de su pelvis y la fuerza de su eje apretado y duro corriendo por mi lengua y labios, y sentir el suave glande de su gran cabeza de hongo, fue increíble.   
A menudo había tratado de chupar mi propia polla, pero nunca con éxito, pero Nick gimió de placer y luego comenzó a follarme la cara. Pude saborear su pre cum mientras fluía en mi boca con cada empuje de sus caderas. Su polla era tan dura y poderosa que cada empuje se hizo más intenso, hasta que de repente mi boca se llenó con grandes cantidades de su semen.  
Estaba caliente, cremoso y muy espeso. Nunca había tenido la boca llena de esperma pero ahora tenía la lengua y la garganta cubiertas por el jugo cremoso de Nick.

No pude detenerlo, estaba tan metida su verga en mi garganta que todo el semen que expulsaba Nick, solo fluía hacia mi estómago, y la sensación de ello hizo que me corriera sobre mi abdomen y mi cuerpo se tensó mientras ambos soltábamos un gemido gutural.


	13. Comportamiento social

El despertador comenzó a gritar, y de repente me di cuenta de que ya era tarde.

La alarma de Nick siempre sonaba media hora después de la mía, así que eso significaba que yo necesitaba apresurarme para llegar a mi primera clase porque si no me metería en problemas.

Salto de la cama, fui a mi tocador para buscar un par de jeans limpios, y justo cuando agarré un par de jeans desteñidos muy azules, miré a Nick, que estaba recostado sobre su cama mirándome. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un jean nuevo en las manos, él solo volvió sus ojos al par de jeans sucios en el piso.

─¡De ninguna manera voy a andar usando esos, apestan a meados!─ Dije mirando el par de pantalones que descarté anoche cuando me fui a la cama. Estoy seguro ya estarían secos, pero anoche estaban empapados.

─Está bien, ¿qué tal estos?─, Dijo Nick tomando los jeans que él había estado usando el día de ayer y que también había orinado. ─Usaras mis jeans y yo usaré los tuyo.

Volví a poner mis pantalones en el cajón, y cuando recogí los suyos, mi polla estaba jodidamente dura de nuevo, y cuando traté de acomodar mi polla rígida en el dentro de los pantalones húmedos de Nick, mi mano se mojó con pre-cum. Ante esto, Nick me acercó a la cama tirando de mi cabera y olfateó mi entrepierna para luego morder mi polla por encima del jean. Estábamos excitados de nuevo. Como siempre.

Estuve duro durante mi primera clase y cuando estás de esa manera no es tan fácil esconderse. Y todavía estaba goteando pre-cum como si estuviera viendo a Nick orinar.  
Sentía que se deslizaba por mi cadera hasta mi pierna.

Pero no fue hasta mi siguiente clase que las cosas se pusieron interesantes. Era la clase de “Comportamiento social” y en ese momento se hablaba de un tema interesante: Tabú social, ya saben, las cosas que uno se ven mal ante los ojos de otras personas de mentes cerradas. El profesor, era muy atractivo y joven a pesar de su edad, y siempre usaba jeans y camisetas, sobre todo los días jueves y viernes en donde la informalidad era un poco más aceptada entre los docentes. 

Esta es una sala de clase regular, y mi escritorio está en el medio de la clase.  
Cerca de la 3er fila desde atrás. Todavía estaba cachondo como el infierno, pero mi polla se puso mucho más dura cuando escuché al profesor hablar de cosas no aceptadas en la sociedad y los motivos de esto. 

─Shawn! ... ¿Shawn?─ Dice sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras siento que mi polla crece de nuevo.

─¿Puedes darnos un ejemplo de tabú social?─ dice mirándome.

─Umm… sí claro─. Fue todo lo que me vino a la mente y eso causó toda una risa en la habitación que sonó al unísono mientras me avergonzaba poniéndome rojo.

─Bueno, bueno, no estoy seguro si eso es un tabú social, lo que estoy a punto de decir, peor yo lo veo como algo más natural que no es aceptado aun…. Los cuerpos desnudos.

─Y entonces… ¿crees que ser natural puede ser algo socialmente inaceptable? ─Sr. Ian continuó conmigo.

─Ahh ... no sé ... qué pasa con la desnudez pública─. Dije ─Exactamente, los cuerpos son dados por Dios, pero nos ofendemos cuando alguien no lo acepta. Digamos que Janie entró a clase sin usar una camiseta, o mejor aún, estaba en la playa sin top. ¿No sería ella? arrestada, por algo que es natural─ continué.

─Incluso un chico que usa un Speedo o un traje de baño muy corto, definitivamente es menospreciado y no está exponiendo nada tabú ni va en contra de las reglas sociales.

─Sí, pero ¿no es solo en algunos países que la desnudez es ilegal?─ Yo le pregunté, entrando más en esta clase de lo que pensé que haría.

─Sí, y el nuestro es uno de ellos. En muchos países no tienen leyes contra desnudos, incluso lo celebran. Acabo de participar en una carrera de motos desnudo este verano en Canadá. Fue bastante natural─. Dijo y eso consiguió que mi polla estuviera goteando de nuevo. Solo el pensamiento de este semental con sus bolas en la montura de una bicicleta, que pasaba junto a mí, metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mis jeans y la envolví alrededor de mi polla dura.


	14. Sr. Ian

Él siguió y siguió, pero estaba perdido en mis pensamientos de él desnudo, montando una bicicleta mientras acariciaba mi polla dura dentro de mis jeans que se volvían más y más mojados.   
Lo vi caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, y podía ver que está mirándome mientras caminaba y hablaba y juraría que se estaba moviendo alrededor de la habitación para verme masturbándome dentro de mis pantalones.

Bueno, luego ocurrió, me acaricié la polla con fuerza y supe que estaba mirándome mientras me ponía rígido en mi asiento mientras mi polla soltaba una buena carga de esperma por todas partes y justo cuando estaba exprimiendo las últimas gotas de esperma, sonó la campana para la próxima clase

Me senté allí mientras la clase se levantaba para irse, mientras yo me recuperaba

─¡Buen trabajo, Shawn!─ dijo el chico sentado a mi lado mientras me golpeaba el hombro y miraba mi entrepierna.

Y cuando finalmente me levanté para irme, el Sr. Ian me llamó.

─Shawn, hablemos─ dijo mientras caminaba por la fila de hacia mí.

No me atreví a mirar hacia abajo, pero estoy seguro de que había una buena mancha húmeda de mi corrida en la parte delantera de mis jeans.

─Camina conmigo… solo pensé que nuestra discusión de hoy era algo que disfrutaste─ dijo.

─Umm… sí, supongo que sí, no estoy muy seguro de lo que quiere decir─ dije.

─Bueno, me refiero a romper la norma social, disfrutar de los tabúes─ él explicó.

─Bueno, si quiere decir que me gustaría andar en bicicleta desnudo, entonces sí creo que sería genial─ expliqué.

─Sí, sabía que parecías un espíritu libre con tu primera respuesta─ dijo mientras se daba vuelta y abría la puerta del baño de hombres.

─Sí, soy un poco de espíritu libre. En realidad solo viene a mí de manera automática, pero no me importan mucho las reglas de las sociedades─ Dije mientras lo seguía al baño y a los urinarios.

Me paré justo a su lado y vi que se desabrochaba el cinturón y abría el botón, y deslizaba la cremallera. Su polla estaba expuesta, y me dejó saber que era fan del Freeballing también. Sacó su polla, junto con sus bolas, por lo que tenía todo su paquete fuera para que yo lo viera. Tenía una capa de vello recortado sobre su polla, que me hacía saber que se afeitaba, y sus bolas eran grandes y suaves.  
Su polla estaba circuncidada, con la cabeza colgando debajo de sus bolas. Él no se la tocó con la mano, solo la dejó colgar allí hasta que la corriente de orina comenzó a fluir.

Lo miré y luego me puse de rodillas. No se inmutó, solo me moví levemente, mientras agarraba su polla aun meando, y la puse en mi boca. Su meada era caliente y suave mientras se drenaba en mi garganta.

Agarré sus suaves bolas y las ahuequé en la palma de mi mano.   
Eran bastante grandes y pesadas que apenas cabían en mi mano. Él gimió mientras yo absorbía toda su orina, como cualquier hombre haría hasta que finalmente alivió la presión de su vejiga.

─Umm ... ¡perdón!─ Escuché a alguien decir sobre mí. Oh mierda. Giré justo cuando el profesor Ian se apartó. De repente mi cara y mi camisa se empaparon de su orina mientras miraba al tipo de pie.

Ahí mirándonos.


	15. Amigo, hueles a orina

Vi como Nick tiraba de los botones de sus jeans, exponiendo su hermosa polla suave y dejando libre su flujo de orina el cual comenzó a empapar mi cabello y cara.

Hacía calor y me salpicaba mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo disfrutando de la lluvia dorada.

Pero lo que sucedió después me sorprendió un poco, el profesor Ian se inclinó y metió la boca en la corriente de orina de Nick y comenzó a tragar el suave néctar amarillo. Todo el tiempo, su polla todavía está meando por todas partes  
yo.

Estaba tan jodidamente caliente, y mi polla estaba tan jodidamente apretada en mis jeans, que me dolía

─Ian, veo que conociste a mi compañero de cuarto─. Nick dijo mientras ponía su polla de nuevo en sus jeans.

─Debería haberlo sabido, lo vi en clase la semana pasada y supe que Shawn sería una persona de interés. ─Ian dijo mientras se acercaba para darme una mano y ayudar a levantarme

─Nick, si quieres ir en bicicleta el próximo fin de semana, muchos de nosotros nos dirigimos a las afueras de Black Bay Trail─ el profesor le dijo.

─Joder, no hemos montado una bicicleta desde la última vez en el Sendero de San Jacinto ¡Eso fue divertido! Tengo mi bicicleta aquí en la bodega de los dormitorios─ dijo Nick.

─El guía fue divertido, no pensé que sería capaz de sentarse en su asiento y después pedir ser follado por todos nosotros ─Ian dijo ─Hey, tengo que llegar a mi próxima clase; llámame si te interesa. 

─Nos vemos─ Nick dijo y él también se había ido.

Estaba jodidamente empapado, la orina estaba goteando de mi cabello a mi cara y de la cara a mi camiseta.   
Estaba empapado. Me la quité, la tiré sobre el fregadero y tomé toallas de papel para secar mi cabello y limpiar el resto de la meada.

Corrí a mi próxima clase y entré justo cuando sonó el timbre. Siendo solo mi segunda vez en esta clase, todavía no conocía a nadie, pero mi asiento habitual estaba libre, así que lo tomé y le sonreí al chico guapo sentado a mi lado. Él me miró y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el profesor comenzó dando conferencias de inmediato.

Me di cuenta de que seguía mirándome, pero intenté ignorarlo, ya que estaba cubierto de orina y no quería levantar más sospechas, pro que siendo honestos, la orina si puede ser detectada por el olor. Eso fue hasta que se levantó, se acercó a mí y susurró al oído.

─Amigo, hueles a orina─ él dijo ─Y eso me está poniendo cachondo como no te imaginas─ Y se levantó y salió de la sala de clase, y estoy seguro de que no fui el único que notó el enorme bulto en sus pantalones cuando salió por puerta.

No regresó durante unos 15 minutos y el bulto desapareció. Sonreí cuando se sentó, sabiendo que acababa de masturbarse pensando en mí.  
Así que pensé en darle algo más para que volviera a calentarse. Estábamos en la parte de atrás de la clase, estaba bastante seguro de que podría hacer algo sucio y que el único que podría ver, sería él, porque a pesar de haberse corrido, me seguía viendo.

Me desplomé en mi escritorio y lentamente tiré de mi cremallera. Mi polla estaba blanca mientras la sacaba de mis pantalones. Él observó cada uno de mis movimientos, y cuando comencé a mear mi camisa y entonces él metió su mano en sus pantalones. 

Y como el me miraba mear, yo lo vi acariciando su polla.

Hice todo lo posible para controlar el volumen del flujo de mi orina, ya que mi camiseta estaba ya muy mojada y por ende no absorbió mucho, por lo que la mayor parte se fue directo sobre mis jeans, haciendo que un pequeño charco de orina se junte debajo de mi escritorio.

Me vio mearme mientras acariciaba su polla con atención hasta que lo vi tensarse, y luego se corrió tres veces sacudió dos o tres veces cuando se puso los pantalones.


	16. Caliente como el infierno.

Nick no estaba en la habitación cuando volví después de clase, así que cuando me quité la ropa empapada, y le llamé a mi hermano menor para ver si podía prestarme una de las bicicletas de casa este fin de semana. Estaba feliz de hacerlo, y dijo que me extrañaba en casa y preguntó si podía pasar el fin de semana conmigo, aquí en el dormitorio. Le dije que sí, y le hice saber a Nick cuando regresó un par de horas después.

─Eso es genial, pero solo quiero que sepas que yo no voy a cambiar mi rutina. Estaré desnudo cada vez que esté en la habitación, no me importa quién esté aquí─, dijo mientras se sacaba los jeans que llevaba puestos en el medio de la habitación.

─Vamos amigo, solo por esta vez. Usa pantalones cortos o ropa interior o algo así. ¡Es mi hermano pequeño!─ supliqué sentado en la orilla de mi cama.

─En primer lugar, ni siquiera tengo un par de ropa interior, y qué… ¿Qué tan pequeño es tu hermano, Shawn?─, preguntó Nick mientras se dejaba caer en su cama ahora completamente desnudo.

─Es solo dos años y medio más joven que yo, está en la escuela secundaria. Entonces no es tan joven, no es un niño. Es adolescente… Pero no quiero que te vea corriendo desnudo, con tu gran polla gorda y tus pelotas rebotando por todo el lugar─ Dije con la esperanza de obtener la imagen real.

Bueno, supongo que lo hizo, porque saltó de su cama y me abordó sin previo aviso. Me sujetó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi cintura.  
Su suave polla y bolas estaban presionadas contra mis abdominales y se inclinó para besarme tiernamente al principio, luego su lengua se empujó en mi boca, y nos fundimos apasionadamente mientras nos comíamos las bocas. Podía sentir su polla cada vez más dura cuando se deslizó algo caliente por mi pecho.

Sentí su orina caliente golpear mi barbilla y luego correr por mi pecho y tetillas. Entonces me empujó con su cuerpo, así que casi estaba acostado sobre mí, luego aspiró el charco de su meada de mi pecho. Y con la boca llena de su cálida orina me besó de nuevo e intercambiamos orina de un lado a otro, hasta que ambos lo tragamos

Él gimió y bajó a mi abdomen a hacer lo mismo de nuevo, y repetimos el intercambio. Pero mi polla estaba más que duro, y estaba jodidamente caliente como el infierno. Podía sentir el pegajoso líquido que manaba de mi polla por todo mi estómago, mientras Nick me besaba y se frotaba en mi polla.

Instintivamente abrí mis piernas y su pene se metió bajó en mi entrepierna. Ahora su polla me estaba frotando el culo apretado y me follaba entre las nalgas.  
Con cada arrastre de su polla, podía sentir su pre-cum goteando en mi raja, haciendo su empuje entre mis mejillas haciendo que se humedecieran y se pusieran suaves. Mis gemidos fueron amortiguados por nuestras bocas que todavía estaban juntas en el beso más intenso lleno de lengua, saliva y sabor a orina.  
Mis bolas estaban a punto de explotar, estaban tan calientes y metidas dentro de mi ingle, listas para soltar en cualquier momento, y supe que no tenía control.


	17. Primera Vez

Su polla estaba mojada, y podía sentirlo empujando con fuerza, tratando de penetrar cerrado y virgen culo. Quería que me follara, aunque estaba tan asustado por que nunca me han follado antes y Nick comenzaba a darse cuenta.

─Shawn, ¿has hecho esto antes?─ Me susurró al oído, sacudí mi cabeza 'no'.

─¿Quieres hacer esto?─ me preguntó con cuidado y siendo amable.

Sacudí mi cabeza 'sí'.

Me besó de nuevo, y luego se acercó a su mesita de noche y sacó una botella de lubricante. Me besó de nuevo y luego se sentó entre mis piernas. El líquido espeso estaba frío en mi trasero, pero permitió que su dedo se deslizara en mi culo con facilidad.

─Oh sí. Ahhhh─ gemí. Dos, tres, y luego cuatro dedos fueron empujados hacia arriba, haciendo que mí polla gotee cantidades masivas de pre semen en todo mi vientre. Mientras mis bolas ardían para eyacular un torrente de esperma.

Se inclinó y me besó de nuevo, mientras dirigía su polla hacia mi húmedo y resbaladizo agujero. Empujó con fuerza, y yo hice una mueca cuando la cabeza de su polla penetró el anillo apretado de mi culo. Nick hizo una pausa por unos minutos, y luego empujó de nuevo, lentamente entrando en mí con su polla dura y gorda.

El dolor era intenso cuando siguió empujando, así que agarré mi polla dura y acaricié lentamente mientras su polla se hundía en mi culo. De nuevo se inclinó para darme un beso y fue tan suave la forma en la que lengua se deslizó en mi boca, y definitivamente se convirtió en algo muy intenso cuando comenzó a follarme lentamente.

Gemí en nuestro beso cuando la polla de Nick comenzó a follarme de manera casi irreal. La sensación de su duro eje deslizándose dentro de mi culo era tan jodidamente poderosa, estaba en las puertas del cielo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que quisiera más velocidad y profundidad, quería que realmente me follaran. Así que levanté mi trasero, conduciendo la polla de Nick más profundamente en mi culo, y mientras empuja mi pelvis hacia arriba y hacia abajo, follándolo mientras estaba jodiéndome, y él tuvo una idea.

Me agarró por detrás de mis rodillas y levantó mis piernas en el aire. Él se estrelló contra mi ingle con todo el peso de su cuerpo, empujando su polla tan jodidamente profundamente en mi trasero, jadeé de placer y dolor.

─Oh, sí, jódeme, jódeme, jódeme!─ Le rogué, y él hizo exactamente eso, porque su polla me golpeaba bien el culo haciendo un sonido tan excitante al entrar y salir.

Todavía tenía mi polla dura en la mano y me acariciaba salvajemente. Iba a acabar pronto, no pude evitarlo, estaba siendo follado por primera vez, y simplemente no podría contenerme.

─Me voy a correr, oh joder, me voy a correr... Nick─ jadeé mientras Nick continuaba follandome

Y justo cuando dije eso, Nick se empujó hacia mí, levantando casi todo mi cuerpo de la cama, y de repente él estaba parado sobre mí, con mi trasero en el aire, follándolo hacia abajo.

Mis bolas estaban tan jodidamente apretadas, y mi polla escupía pre-cum por todas partes mientras seguía masturbando mi polla con fuerza mientras colgaba justo por encima de mi cara.  
Sucedió rápido, y grité cuando mis bolas explotaron, pronto mi cara estaba cubierta de esperma caliente y espeso con 2 grandes pegotes de mi propio semen tirando por mi garganta.

Y mientras mi polla arrojaba esperma sobre mí, Nick se sacudió y jadeó, y de repente sentí el calor de su carga caliente de esperma saturar las profundidades de mi culo agotado y después de nuestros orgasmos intensos, ambos colapsamos. Nick sigue en la cima de mí cuerpo doblado hacia arriba, su polla enterrada todavía en lo profundo de mi culo. Me miró, pude ver las gotas de sudor en su frente, cuando se inclinó y me besó de nuevo; su boca era tan suave, y su lengua bailaba tiernamente dentro de mi boca.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus nalgas, empujando su polla aún erecta un poco más profunda dentro de mí como pidiendo que se quedara. Gemí y él me miró de nuevo. Luego lamió mi semen del lado derecho de mi cara, y luego el izquierdo. Me besó de nuevo y compartimos mi carga. Nuevamente lamió más semen, y esta vez, lo escupió en mi boca antes de nuestro beso y nuevamente compartimos mi semen.

Y mientras nos besábamos, de repente sentí el calor de su meada mientras tomaba a mi culo como un urinario.


	18. Joder, tengo tantas ganas de mear

Todavía estaba acostado en la cama, con mi trasero tan jodidamente lleno de su semen y orina.  
Nick se fue hace un rato, corriendo a su última clase del día y yo simplemente no quería levantarme, estaba en el cielo, pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar su orina y carga de esperma en mi culo por mucho más tiempo y justo cuando empezaba a casi dormir, el teléfono sonando finalmente me sacó de la cama.

Jake Paul de mi clase de Artes y Cine quería saber si me gustaría ir al teatro local para ver la película que nuestro profesor requería para una lección en clase el lunes. Entonces, después de una ducha rápida, me puse mis jeans secos y me dirigí a donde habíamos quedado.

Jake estaba en el puesto de comida cuando entré en el vestíbulo. Chico guapo, más alto que yo, con cabello peinado y castaño. Él definitivamente era heterosexual y lo sabía por qué una amiga me había contado que tenía novia. Es buen tipo.

─Hola Shawn, tengo un jumbo especial para este matinée, palomitas de maíz grandes y un coca cola del tamaño de la cena por 12 dólares─ Dijo con las manos llenas de su compras

─Suena como un trato─ Dije y ordené el mío.

El teatro estaba vacío, creo que había otros 3 dispersos, y yo solo seguí los pasos de Chris quien caminó hacia la fila trasera de asientos. Nos acabábamos de sentar cuando la película había empezado.

Fue una historia de amor muy dramática que realmente nos mantuvo a los dos fascinados, eso fue hasta que Jake comenzó a inquietarse y saltar en su silla.

─Amigo, ¿qué pasa?─ Le pregunté después de unos 5 minutos de oírlo gemir y retorcerse a mi lado.

─Joder, tengo tantas ganas de mear, pero no quiero perderme nada─ él dijo ahora sosteniendo su entrepierna mientras se retorcía.

─Solo ve a orinar─ Dije y volví a la película. Pero se quedó allí, totalmente perdido en la película, pero con dolor como cuando hay una extrema necesidad de mear, debido a la gran gaseosa que ya había terminado de beber.

Finalmente no pude soportarlo más, sus gemidos, gruñidos y retorcijones constantes me estaban distrayendo de la película. Y aunque él era heterosexual, me levanté de la silla y me arrodillé frente a él. Él me miró inquisitivamente, mientras alcanzaba la cremallera de sus jeans.

─¿Qué haces?─ Él preguntó 

─Solo cállate y mira la maldita película─ dije mientras metía la mano dentro de su cremallera abierta y a través de la ranura de sus bóxers, y saqué la polla más bella. Definitivamente se veía hinchada, debido a su necesidad de mear. Realmente tuve que reprimir mi deseo de mamarlo profundamente con mi boca, pero no quería perderme gran parte de la película, porque una mamada lleva tiempo.

─Está bien, puedes orinar ahora─ dije justo antes de poner la boca sobre la cabeza de su polla, y cerré ligeramente mis labios alrededor del borde.


	19. Pruébalo, no es tan malo como podrías pensar

Me miró, pero obviamente la necesidad de orinar era mayor que un chico tenga su boca sobre su polla. Su meada comenzó fuerte, y con un gran suspiro de alivio que hizo eco en todo el teatro.

Su orina estaba caliente, y llenó mi boca rápidamente, tragué rápidamente para ir a la par con la corriente pesada y me concentré en beber, beber y beber.  
En realidad, las pocas veces que lo miré, estaba concentrado en lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla de cine.

¡Este tipo meaba demasiado! Estaba empezando a doler por la forma en la que estaba en el lugar tan estrecho contra el resto de asientos, mis rodillas estaban acalambradas y mi espalda estaba caliente de dolor. Pero seguí bebiendo cada gota de su deliciosa meada que me rociaba la garganta. ¡Nick estaría muy orgulloso!  
Era obvio que también le gustaba tenerme en el suelo entre sus piernas, porque a medida que el flujo de su orina comenzó a disminuir, su polla comenzó a chorrear y para cuando estaba chupando las últimas gotas de su orina acuosa, su polla estaba completamente dura en mi boca. 

Yo no había estado con chicos por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que si tenía una polla dura en la boca podría fácilmente tener una boca llena de esperma, y eso es lo que quería.

Así que muy lentamente, chupando su glande, no queriendo asustarlo, y levanté la cabeza sobre su larga polla. Le tomó un segundo gemir, pero una vez que lo hizo eso fue todo.

Sus manos repentinamente estaban en la parte posterior de mi cabeza empujándome hacia abajo y lo chupe por unos minutos hasta que explotó en mi boca, y obtuve la carga más deliciosa de esperma que fluía por mi garganta con cada empuje de sus caderas.

Cuando sus bolas estaban vacías, lamí lo último de su orgasmo de la cabeza de su polla, y me levanté del piso, y como si nada hubiera pasado.   
Lo vi luchar y tirar de sus pantalones para ponerse la semi dura polla de nuevo dentro de su cremallera.

La película se estaba casi a la mitad, y no extrañé mucho mientras estaba de rodillas, pero Jake todavía estaba pegado a la pantalla. Fueron unos 15 o 20 minutos más tarde que mi propia vejiga, llena con el gran trago que bebí, y luego el  
gran trago que Jake me dio, que realmente tenía que mear, y fue inmediatamente urgente.

Rápidamente agarré mi vaso grande y vacío del piso y tiré el hielo restante debajo de la silla frente a mí. Busqué desesperadamente la cremallera de mis jeans tratando de liberar mi polla antes de mearme los pantalones.

La corriente de orina golpeó el fondo del vaso de plástico y finalmente dejé mi vejiga se liberara. Era tan fuerte que Jake me miró.

─Lo siento amigo, tenía que mear todo eso y ahora lo meas tu─ Susurré. Él miró mi polla meando en el gran vaso de plástico, me miró y se echó a reír, y luego volvió a la película. Estaba bien, mi vejiga estaba vacía y no tenía dolor.  
Lo creas o no, cuando estaba sacudiéndome las últimas gotas de orina de la cabeza de mi polla, el vaso estaba completamente llena.

Cogí la tapa, con la pajita todavía unida y cubrí el vaso  
Luego tomé un largo trago de la pajita, estaba tibia y sabía muy bien. Así que sin ver la reacción de Jake solo bebí nuestras cargas recicladas de orina a través de la paja y al final de la película que estaba sorbiendo esa última meada.

Cuando se encendieron las luces, Jake me miró y yo tenía la boca pegada a la pajilla chupando una última bocanada llena. Él sacudió la cabeza y nos levantamos para salir.

─¡Amigo, realmente te gusta eso!─ Dijo mientras bajábamos los escalones.

─Pruébalo, no es tan malo como podrías pensar─ dije mientras tiraba mi taza en el bote de basura al pie de las escaleras.  
Hablamos unos minutos y luego nos despedimos con un estrechón de manos.


	20. Porno bisexual

Había algunos puntos de orina húmeda en mis jeans mientras caminaba por el pasillo a mi dormitorio Mi jodida vejiga estaba llena de refrescos y orina reciclada. Pero yo estaba tratando de contenerlo todo para Nick si estaba de vuelta en la habitación.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de nuestra habitación, me saqué la camiseta sobre la cabeza. Y cuando la tiré al suelo y cerré la puerta, vi a Nick sentado desnudo en el escritorio, con las piernas abierta y estaba pajeando. Y de los sonidos viniendo de la computadora, tenía que ser porno bi o heterosexual, porque en algunos momentos escuchaba a una chica chillar ruidosamente.

Su polla dura estaba en su mano mientras se movía lentamente sobre su largo y grueso eje. Me miró y sonrió, y rápidamente se volvió hacia el acción en la pantalla.

Me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer el jean mientras me acercaba al escritorio y me puse debajo del escritorio. Su polla estaba caliente en mi boca mientras la chupaba profundamente mi garganta.

Él gimió ruidosamente, mientras sus caderas comenzaron a follar mi boca. El sabor de su pre-semen impregnó mi boca, mientras su polla goteaba fuertemente mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera.

Aunque estaba debajo del escritorio, me di cuenta de que Nick estaba viendo porno bisexual y lo supe porque el sonido de un chico siendo follado era muy fuerte, casi tan fuerte como los gemidos de Nick.

De repente, apartó la silla del escritorio y se levantó. Puso su mano debajo del escritorio y me ayudó a levantarme de mis rodillas. Me besó fuerte y luego me dio la vuelta y me empujó, así que me estaba apoyando en el escritorio. Lo escuché escupir fuerte, justo antes de empujar su polla gorda profundamente en mi agujero.

─¡Oh, joder!─ Grité cuando su polla penetró mi culo apretado, con un solo empujón me tenía hasta el inicio de su polla con las bolas pegadas a mis nalgas.

Y con cada empuje de consecuencia jadeaba y gemía mientras su rígida y gruesa polla me cogía. Sus manos estaban apretadas en mi cintura mientras balanceaba sus caderas, de ida y vuelta, haciéndome gemir, jurar, gemir y gritar los placeres de tener su jodida polla muy dentro de mí.

Me cogió duro, mientras yo me inclinaba para sostener el escritorio. Miré hacia arriba un par de veces, para ver a dos chicos realmente guapos, y una hermosa chica teniendo sexo todos juntos.

El un chico estaba comiendo su coño, mientras que el otro lo estaba mamando.

─Oh sí, joder sí─ gemí mientras ponía mi cabeza de nuevo entre mis brazos, disfrutando de la puta follada que estaba recibiendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Nick sacó su polla de mi agujero húmedo. Aprovechamos ese momento para besarnos profundamente con nuestras lenguas profundamente enterradas en la boca del otro. Mi polla estaba goteando de manera increíble, todo mi largo y duro eje estaba cubierto de viscoso pre-cum. No me había atrevido tocarme por miedo a correrme, porque sentía que pronto tendría un orgasmo si me tocaba.


	21. No era porno

Nick se sentó en la silla, con la polla erguida fuera de su entrepierna. Supe lo que quería así que me senté a horcajadas sobre él y se sentí cuando su polla se hundió profundamente dentro de mí otra vez. Nuestro beso fue tan intenso que mi cuerpo hormigueó cuando él levantó las caderas empujando su polla más profundamente dentro de mí.

De nuevo, la chica del porno chilló cuando otro orgasmo la tomó. Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente, mientras ella gritaba, y noté a Nick, a pesar de que nosotros estábamos inmersos en un beso francés, estaba viendo el porno.

Rompí nuestro beso y volví la cabeza. La niña estaba de rodillas, con uno de los tipos follándola como un perro, y el otro estaba debajo de ella, lamiendo su clítoris, y el largo y duro eje que estaba follando su coño.

Había dos razones por las que me puse de pie, haciendo que la polla de Nick saliera de mi culo. Una, quería ver la película, y dos, lo más importante, era que quería sentir la polla de Nick follándome completamente. Y la forma en que estábamos follando simplemente no era lo mejor para ambos con una distracción como el porno. Entonces me di la vuelta, de espaldas a Nick y bajé yo mismo, empalando su polla larga y gorda dentro de mi culo otra vez.

─¡Oh, joder sí!─ Gemí al sentir cada centímetro de su gruesa polla llenar mi agujero.

Ahora estaba controlando el movimiento y el empuje de mi cuerpo para darle mayor placer a Nick. Estaba haciendo que cada centímetro de su polla me sintiera y de esa forma, yo la sacaba hasta solo tener la cabeza ene l borde mi agujero, y luego me sentaba de nuevo, hasta que sentía sus bolas chocar contra mi trasero. Me moví y molí mi trasero en él hasta sentirme completamente lleno de su polla hasta la base de sus bolas, y luego otra vez me pondría de pie. Todo ocurría mientras estábamos viendo porno en su computadora.

No sé si fue lo que sucedió en la porno, o si Nick simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, pero de repente él agarró mi cintura y comenzó a golpear mi culo tan duro y pude sentir su polla hinchándose, y luego la sensación de calor dentro de mí cuando sus bolas explotaron y enviaron semen que brotaba profundamente en los adentros de mi culo.

Agarré mi polla y acaricié con fuerza y rapidez, y pronto mi cara y mi pecho estaban cubiertos de cuerdas de esperma, y con cada fuerte empuje de las caderas de Nick mis bolas lanzaron otra gruesa y larga cuerda de esperma caliente sobre mí.

Con el culo lleno y el semen corriendo por mi cara y mi pecho. Ahí exhausto. Me giré para mirar a Nick, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Lo besé suavemente en los labios, dándole una muestra de mi semen. Y cuando comenzó a lamer todo el semen de mi cara, sentí otro chorro de líquido llenar mi culo.

Su orina estaba caliente, y el calor irradiaba por todo mi cuerpo mientras su orina comenzaba a llenar mi agujero. No sé si es el calor de su orina lo que despertó mi vejiga porque de repente mi polla comenzó a vomitar un chorro de orina transparente. Así que la agarré todavía semidura y tiré hacia arriba, y dirigí mi corriente hacia mi cara y mi boca abierta.

Y ese momento fue completo, ya que ambos compartimos lo que mi polla tenía para darnos.

Y mientras mi polla continuaba bañándonos con orina, yo aprovechaba para besar a Nick con la boca llena de mi cálida orina y luego él la escupía en la mía y que tragaba con entusiasmo.

La orina estaba rociando por todas partes, y estábamos empapados por dentro y por fuera. Bebí tan impaciente como queriendo más y más de lo que mi polla tenía que ofertarme. Entonces, cuando mi polla goteaba lo último, ambos estábamos mojados.

Todavía en su regazo, con su suave polla todavía alojada en mi culo, Nick agarró mi cabeza y la giró ligeramente y nuestras bocas se encontraron. Nuestro beso fue tan intenso, hizo que mi polla suave comenzara a chorrear de nuevo.

─¡Joder amigo, eres tan jodidamente caliente!─ me dijo y lo besé de nuevo.

─¡Así que este es Shawn!─ Escuché a alguien decir.

─Oh joder, olvidé que todavía estaban encendidos─ dijo Nick cuando se alejó de nuestro beso

Me di vuelta para ver 3 caras mirándonos en la pantalla de su computadora. Las mismas 3 caras que estaban en plena acción hace solo unos minutos. Miré a Nick y luego de vuelta a ellos.

─Bueno, ¿nos vas a presentar?─ La chica dijo

─Oh, sí, lo siento- Nick dijo mientras intentaba levantarse de la silla empujándome de su regazo.

─Shawn, estos son mis mejores amigos, Magie, TJ y mi hermano Joe. Todos… este es Shawn─, dijo mientras movía la pantalla de nuestras pollas hacia mi cara.

─Hola a todos... un placer conocerlos chicos─. Dije parado allí desnudo frente a extraños totales.

─Hola, joder con ustedes, también me encantaría probar esa dura corriente de orina─ dijo su hermano 

─Muy bien... los veremos en un par de meses. Saluda a mamá y papá de mi parte. Los quiero... ─Nick dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar la tapa de la computadora 

─Te quiero también...─ y se fueron.

─Amigo, vamos a tomar una cerveza─ dijo Nick mientras buscaba sus pantalones.

─¡Joder sí!─ Respondí, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y tiré de mi pantalones.

Nick agarró dos camisetas ligeras y las pasó por el suelo, con los pies, limpiando la orina que estaba en todas partes.

Y mientras me ponía la camisa, Nick me preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Luego me entregó una de las camisas cubiertas de meados con las que limpió el piso. Estaba bastante mojada, pero ambos nos las pusimos y bajamos al bar.


	22. ¡Shawn, encárgate de Niall!

El profesor caminaba por la sala observando y dirigiendo la clase mientras nosotros intentábamos copiar su fórmula en la pizarra. Jake y yo estábamos trabajando con Niall y Tim, los muchachos que estaban sentados en la mesa detrás de nosotros en el laboratorio de química  
Tim era el encargado de nuestro grupo y yo estaba tomando las notas.

─Amigo, ¿te concentrarás en lo que estamos haciendo aquí?─ Tim dijo a su compañero Niall.

─Joder, tengo que mear. ¿No acabamos de beber 3 botellas de agua? Creo mi vejiga no es tan grande como la tuya. ¡Pero mi polla es mucho más grande así que vete a la mierda!─ Niall parecía ansioso, ya que su pierna mantenía un movimiento de balanceo regular.

─¡Shawn, encárgate de Niall!─ Evans exigió que lo mirara. Estaba desesperado, pude verlo en sus ojos. Y me encantaría tener su polla en mi boca, no había negado ese hecho. Pero no había manera en el infierno de que me pusiera de rodillas en medio del laboratorio para chupar la meada del chico rubio Me levanté... ─Nos vemos en el 3er puesto─ susurré, y salí de la sala de clase.

Mi pene estaba tan duro cuando caminé por el pasillo hasta el baño de hombres.  
Estaba vacío, así que entré en el tercer puesto y cerré la puerta. Me senté en el inodoro y saqué mi furioso erecto pene de mis pantalones, y lo acaricié lentamente mientras espera a Niall.

No tuve que esperar mucho, de repente la puerta del compartimento se abrió y Niall estaba parado frente a mí tratando desesperadamente de sacar su polla de su cremallera. No podía decir lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía que no podía liberarse.  
Así que extendí la mano, aparté sus manos y tiré de su cinturón, se desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó hasta la altura de las rodillas y pude ver que estaba usando un par de calzoncillos blancos, que estaban un poco húmedos en el frente, pero también cayó tan rápido como sus pantalones.

Su polla sobresalía de un enorme bosque de vello púbico castaño.  
No creo que este tipo se haya rebajado el vello nunca, incluso sus bolas tenían pelo por todas partes. La cabeza de su polla era grande y muy firme como la mía.  
La tomé y la puse justo dentro de mi boca. Al instante, su flujo de orina estalló de su polla dentro mi boca con su orina caliente y salada. Tragué tan rápido como yo podría, pero su flujo fue tan duro y abundante, que su orina llenó mi boca antes de que pudiera terminar de tragar el último trago. Traté de cerrar mis labios alrededor de la cabeza de su polla, pero mis mejillas se hincharon y babearon orina fuera de mi boca. Pero seguí bebiendo lo que pude, hacía tanto calor, y me sentí tan bien al dejarlo drenarse por mi garganta.

Niall gimió suavemente mientras su vejiga se vaciaba. Tenía la mayoría de su polla en mi boca en ese momento, y cuando su fuerte flujo de orina disminuyó, sentí que su polla se puso rígida hasta que finalmente estuvo completamente dura. Y pude saborear su pre-cum rezumando a través de su uretra.

No pude resistir, empujé mi boca hacia abajo en su eje duro y largo hasta que mis labios sintieron el pelo de su pelvis. Y cuando él no me empujó hacia atrás, sabía que lo tenía. Lentamente comencé a chuparle la polla, corriendo la boca y lengua arriba y abajo de su eje duro como una roca. Mamándosela justo allí en el puesto de baño de hombres.

De repente, tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza empujándome hacia sus caderas.  
Golpeando mi boca, forzando su polla profundamente en mi garganta, mientras él follaba mi cara. Podía sentir su polla engrosarse, y después de dos o tres empujes duros, probé el primero de sus muchos chorros de semen, que me cubrieron la boca y se drenaron por mi garganta


	23. Boca llena de semen

Y para cuando Niall acabó, abandonó el puesto, y me di cuenta de que mi polla había vomitado una carga de esperma por toda mi camisa. Y cuando me levanté para limpiar y volver a clase, la puerta del baño de hombres se abrió de nuevo.

─¡Vuelve ahí, Shawn, también tengo que mear!─ Dijo Jake, mientras me acompañaba de vuelta al puesto y sin resistencia me senté en el inodoro. Su meada tenía un sabor familiar que chupé fácilmente. Su polla estaba dura, así que tuve que abrir bien la boca para que fluyera en mi garganta, pero no se derramó una gota mientras tragaba y tragaba mi segunda carga de meadas del día.

Sentí su flujo disminuir, así que lentamente comencé a mover mis labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su eje.

─¡Solo bebe mi orina Shawn, no me la mames!─ Dijo mientras tiraba de su polla dura fuera de mi boca, sacudió las últimas gotas de su glande, salpicándome en la cara. ─¡Gracias Shawn!─

Dijo y se dio la vuelta saliendo del puesto.

De pie justo detrás de Jake, estaba Tim mirándome mientras él también se retorcía; obviamente necesitando hacer una meada perversa también.

─¿Qué demonios, ustedes planearon esto?─ Y luego recordé a Niall diciendo en el laboratorio que todos habían bebido 3 botellas de agua. ─Malditos idiotas, bebieron toda esa agua sabiendo que la bebería directamente de sus pollas.

Tim me miró confundido, como si pensara que estaba enojado o algo así. Él solo se quedó allí, retorciéndose mirándome sentado en el puesto del baño.

─Bueno, si tienes que orinar, vamos─. Dije y vi el alivio al otro lado de su cara mientras abría su cinturón y apretaba frenéticamente el botón sus jeans. Observé atentamente mientras tiraba de su cremallera.

Pude ver la piel de sus abdominales, y eventualmente su pelvis sin vello púbico. Metió la mano en sus jeans y sacó el  
la polla más larga, dejándola frente a mí.

─¡Oh Dios mío!─ Susurré, tal vez un poco fuerte.

─¿Qué pasa, es demasiado grande?─ Tim dijo abatido, me reí y agarré su polla pesada y lamí la cabeza. 

─¡No, nunca puede ser demasiado grande!  
Dije y sonrió, y de repente su polla comenzó a mear una corriente larga y dura directamente en mi boca. Cerré mis labios alrededor de la cabeza y bebí todo de su deliciosa meada. Sus manos se posaron ligeramente en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, y su glande se sentó en la punta de mi lengua. Su orina era acuosa pero muy sudorosa y cremosa. Era casi como el postre, no pude obtener suficiente mientras continuaba tragando cada gota que meó en mi boca.

Y cuando su orina finalmente dejó de fluir, lo miré sin sentido, con mis labios aún envueltos alrededor de su polla. Podía probar su pre-semen en la punta de su polla, ¡y lo quería todo! Agarré sus bolas y tiré de ellas, haciendo que su polla se endurezca en mi boca. Empujé mi rostro hacia atrás y luego al frente, chocando sus bolas contra mi barbilla, mientras su polla seguía creciendo más y más gruesa dentro de mi boca y a medida que crecía sentí la cabeza de su polla presionar contra el fondo de mi garganta, obligándome a retroceder.

Finalmente comenzó a mover su polla dentro y fuera de mi boca mientras mis labios abarcaban la carne suave y dura de su polla. Pude sentir el poder de su herramienta mientras movía sus caderas más rápido, empujando su polla profundamente en mi boca hasta que sus bolas golpearon mi barbilla de nuevo.

Su polla se estaba volviendo tan grande que solo podía obtener aproximadamente la mitad en mi boca. Y se había vuelto tan gruesa que mi mandíbula estaba empezando a doler, puesto que estaba intentando abrirla tanto como podía. Pero no le importaba la condición de mi boca, él solo quería correrse. El primer chorro de semen casi me atragantó, era espeso y estalló en mi boca llenándola con tanta esperma que se salió de mis labios mientras yo trataba de tragar su carga completa. Pero entonces el segundo disparo de esperma explotó dentro de mi boca, y no pude aguantar más, y mi boca chorreó por fuera y por todas partes mientras su tercer estallido completo de semen manchaba toda mi cara, junto con el cuarto y quinto chorro de semen.

Estaba empapado de esperma cuando sus bolas estuvieron vacías. El semen había terminado en mi cabello, corriendo por mi cara, y salpicado por toda mi camisa. Y eso no incluye la carga que liberé en mis pantalones mientras yo lo mamaba.

Tim me miró con la polla colgando frente a mi cara. Lo tomé en mis manos, y lamí la cabeza llena de semen, y procedió a limpiar sus restos de mi cara con esta polla ahora semidura y suavizándose. Usando mi boca para limpiarla cuando estaba cubierta de su semen.


	24. Daniel

Regresé al dormitorio, sabiendo que no podía volver a clase así, cubierto de esperma. Y mientras caminaba por el patio hacia mi dormitorio, la necesidad de mear me golpeó duro. Con 3 grandes cargas de orina en mi estómago y mucho esperma, era bastante urgente.

Las primeras gotas siempre fueron las más difíciles de soltar, pero pronto mis pantalones se oscurecían alrededor de mi polla y luego bajaban por mi pierna derecha mientras caminaba hacia mi dormitorio, meando mis pantalones.

Debería haber sabido que algo no estaba bien tan pronto como abrí la puerta, pero al ver a Nick sentado en su cama con su teléfono en la mano me di cuenta de que no había nada fuera de lo común. Pero lo que debería haber sido mi bandera roja fue el par de pantalones cortos de gimnasia que llevaba. Pero simplemente irrumpí en la habitación, cerré la puerta, y comencé a quitarme la camisa empapada de esperma.

─No creerías lo que pasó en mi laboratorio de química, fue tan jodidamente...─ comenzó a explicar hasta que me di cuenta de que Nick me estaba mirando con los ojos de par en par cuando me quedé en silencio.

─¡Justo te estaba enviando mensajes de texto!─ Dijo de manera algo urgente.

─Sí, sí, pero yo tengo algo muy bueno que decirte y es que Evans, Niall y... ─Otra vez fui interrumpido pero esta vez no fue Nick 

─¿Qué demonios hay sobre tus pantalones?─ escuché a mi hermano mientras me sacaba la camisa sobre la cabeza.

─Aaaaa Daniel, ¿cuándo llegaste aquí?─ Pregunté mientras ponía la camisa delante de mis pantalones tratando de ocultar todo.

─Se apareció hace unos 10 minutos, ¡mientras yo estudiaba!─ Nick dijo

─Sí, yo también suelo estudiar así también, pero generalmente uso pantalones secos mientras lo hago ─dijo Daniel mirando a Nick y luego a mí.

Me di cuenta de que no iba bien y necesitaba hacer algo, pero estaba empapado en orina y no sabía cómo salir de esto, hasta que Nick se interpuso.

─¿Te pusieron la manguera de agua en el laboratorio? Esos tipos piensan que son tan divertidos… y son una basura completa ─Nick dijo de la nada

─Um a, oh sí. ¡Unos completos hijos de puta!─, Dije, dándome cuenta de que Nick estaba dándome una salida a mi desastre. ─Déjame tomar una ducha rápida, y te mostraré el lugar Daniel.

Rápidamente tomé mi toalla de detrás de la puerta de mi armario y salí corriendo de la puerta de la habitación hacia las duchas.

Nick optó por no recorrer el lugar con nosotros, pero aceptó reunirse con nosotros en el bar más tarde, esta tarde.

Daniel nunca volvió a mencionar mis pantalones mojados, pero recibí una mirada extraña de Nick mientras sacaba un par de bóxers mientras me cambiaba después de la ducha.

Así, solo me salté la última clase y le enseñé el campus a Daniel por aproximadamente una hora.

Nick ya estaba en el bar bebiendo una cerveza cuando Daniel y yo finalmente entramos.  
Me senté a su lado y Daniel al mio.


	25. Bebiendo de Daniel

─¿Quieren una cerveza?─ Nick preguntó a ambos sin quitarnos los ojos de encima. 

─¡Claro!─ Daniel dijo ansiosamente, teniendo solo 17.

─Hola Peter, dos más por favor─. Nick dijo y agarré la cerveza de Nick y tomé un rápido sorbo, y él me sonrió. Era la bebida especial de Peter, y aún estaba tibia. ¡Ñam! Y  
Mientras las cervezas seguían siendo pedidas, Nick y Daniel se pusieron al día, empezando a conocerse y para cuando fuimos por una pizza, todos estábamos hablando y bromeando sobre las cosas de la vida y sobre estupideces que hacia la gente de nuestra edad. Me sentí bastante bien, así que cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, Daniel se despojó de sus bóxers, y me metí en mi cama. Afortunadamente, Nick se puso unos pantalones cortos y se metió en su cama, yo por mi lado me quité los calzoncillos negros. La cama era pequeña, pero Daniel estaba contra la pared, así que tenía mucho espacio. Y las cervezas hicieron que todos durmiéramos rápidamente.

Me despertó de inmediato, los sonidos familiares de Daniel gimiendo, al principio pensé que estaba soñando, pero al despertar, era muy obvio. Daniel iba a mear la cama de nuevo. ¡Mierda! Miré a Nick, y él estaba profundamente dormido, y obviamente se había quitado los pantalones cortos del gimnasio, ya que estaba acostado desnudo sobre una sábana bastante arrugada.

Los gemidos continuaron y supe lo que tenía que hacer. Pero habían sido 10 o más años desde que tuve que ocuparme del pequeño problema de Daniel. Pero estaba todavía muy familiarizado con el proceso, así que me levanté de la cama y me arrodillé el piso. Las sábanas se quitaron del cuerpo de Daniel cuando salí de la cama y su polla sobresalía del agujero en su bóxer. Era mucho más grande de lo que yo recordaba, pero él era solo un niño en aquel entonces, ahora había vello oscuro alrededor de toda la base y sobresaliendo de sus bóxers. Los años se habían apegado a él haciéndome saber que ya no era un niño, sino todo un adolescente que estaba en proceso de convertirse en un adulto.

Suavemente me acomodé en la cama y tomé su polla en mi mano, empezó una meada dura, y podía sentir que ya estaba mojando la cama de orina.

Así que me apresuré para poder alcanzar la polla con mi boca. La abrí y toqué ligeramente la cabeza de su polla con mi lengua. Esto siempre hacía que la orina saliera más fuerte, y esta noche no era diferente.

Su flujo comenzó lentamente, pero pronto mi boca estaba llena con el familiar sabor de su meada rancia, amarga y salada. Entonces envolví mis labios alrededor de la cabeza de su polla y una vez más bebí la meada de mi hermano directamente del grifo.

De repente lo escuché gritar mi nombre y luego saltar lejos de mí. Su polla se mantuvo meando cuando fue sacada de mi boca bruscamente haciendo que continuara lloviendo orina sobre mí y la cama.

─¡Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo! ¡Qué mierda... Shawn!─ Daniel gritó mientras estaba sentado en la cama alejándose asustado con su polla aún colgaba de sus bóxers.

Inmediatamente las luces se encienden, y Nick se levanta y camina rápidamente hacia nosotros.

─¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?─ nos dijo mirándome en mis rodillas con Daniel poniéndose de pie en la cama con una polla colgando de los bóxers.

─¡Me estaba chupando la polla, maricón! Mi hermano mayor es un marica, ¿quién lo hubiera adivinado? ¡El jodido Shawn es un marica!─, Dijo Daniel astutamente con coraje y molestia.

─Cállate, pequeño idiota, nadie habla así con mi novio, ¡No me importa quién seas!─ Nick dijo furiosamente 

─¿¡Novio!?─ Daniel y yo dijimos a las al mismo tiempo.

─Sí, tu hermano es mi novio y si tienes algo que decir sobre eso, deberías tomar en cuenta que tienes una pequeña polla desagradecida, ¡Si te metes con Shawn, házmelo saber! ─Nick disparó a Daniel.

─¿Desagradecido? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Soy quien le trajo la bicicleta a Shawn y ni siquiera me agradeció por viajar tanto por eso.

Daniel dijo aún enojado ahora con Nick.

─Amigo, no tienes idea, ¿verdad?─ Nick gritó ─Tu hermano, al que estás llamando marica, solía beber tu orina todas las noches cuando eras un chico solo para evitar problemas con tus padres. Así que guarda tu polla, baja de la cama y hablemos de esto como hombres.

Hablamos la mayor parte de la noche, Daniel realmente no tenía idea de que había estado bebiendo su orina durante más de 2 años cuando éramos niños. Admitió que a veces se sentía atraído por algunos tipos, pero que ahora estaba saliendo con una chica, con la cual no había tenido relaciones sexuales todavía. Fue bueno para Daniel, que viera que Nick y yo éramos amantes, y más tarde en la noche cuando Nick se levantó, por supuesto aún desnudo, metió su polla en mi boca, Daniel simplemente se sentó allí y observó mientras bebía cada gota de orina que fluía de la polla de Nick.


	26. Trio y acuerdos para el ciclismo

Era la primera vez que me despertaba en la cama junto a otra persona, y ahora me estaba despertando junto a mí 'novio'. Todavía me estaba acunando mientras dormía, y podía sentir su polla dura apretada contra mi culo desnudo. Definitivamente estaba mojado, ya que podía sentir una corriente de la supuración pre-semen por una de las mejillas de mi trasero.

Miré hacia mi cama, Daniel todavía estaba durmiendo. Estaba boca abajo, con su culo desnudo expuesto. No podía creer lo que habíamos hecho y hablado anoche, iba a ser un poco extraño cuando todos nos levantáramos en un rato. Pero por ahora, solo me concentraba en disfrutar la sensación de la dura polla de Nick presionado contra mi culo.

Me moví un poco y la polla de Nick cayó entre las mejillas de mi trasero. Deslicé mi mano debajo de la sábana, tiré a un lado de mi mejilla y abrí mi entrada, y empujé hacia atrás. La cabeza de la polla de Nick estaba resbaladiza con su viscoso pre-semen, así que empujé más fuerte, se despertó justo cuando la cabeza de su polla penetró mi culo.

Empujó su polla lentamente, y cuando tenía su verga enterrada hasta las bolas, susurró en mi oído. ─¿Estás seguro?─ No dije ni una palabra, solo alejé mis caderas de las su polla, y luego otra vez me penetré, lento y fácil. Él entendió la pista y comenzó a follarme lentamente, solo nuestra respiración cambió cuando su polla comenzó a estirar mi hoyo.

Se agarró a mis bolas y tiró con fuerza, chillé mientras él tiraba de mi polla hacia abajo. Todo el tiempo vigilaba a Daniel, asegurándome de que aún estuviera dormido. El movimiento de la cadera de Nick era lento y constante, mientras me dolían la polla y las bolas debido a la presión que les estaba infligiendo.

Me empujó sobre mi estómago y empujó mi cara contra la almohada, su polla todavía en el fondo de mi culo. Pero ahora comenzó a follarme realmente, empujando con fuerza mi trasero y tirando, cada vez más rápido mientras gemía y gruñó ruidosamente contra la almohada. –Fóllame. ¡Fóllame MÁS DURO! ¡Oh Nick!- mis palabras despotricaron contra la almohada para que Daniel no se despertara. Pero lo que no pudimos amortiguar fue el chirrido de la cama, y cuando Nick comenzó a arar mi culo, el marco de la cama comenzó a cantar en voz alta.

No sé si Nick vio que Daniel estaba despierto o si solo quería follarme más fuerte, pero de repente él agarró mis caderas y me levantó de la cama, poniéndome en mis manos y rodillas, y de repente la sala se llenó de mí gritando mi placer al mundo cuando Nick me folló como un perro en la habitación.

No pensé ni vi a Daniel hasta que estuvo parado frente a mí, su polla grande, dura y gruesa de pie. No luché cuando él puso su mano en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, y me empujó hacia adelante. Acababa de abrir la boca, cuando tomé su polla dura y la deslicé profundamente en mi boca.

Mis gemidos de deleite se volvieron a amortiguarse en la ahora que me follaban ambos, mientras Nick y Daniel bombean sus pollas muy dentro de mí. No puedo ver, pero estoy bastante seguro por sus gemidos amortiguados que están besándose por encima de mí, al sentir como uno penetra mi boca y otro mi culo sin descanso.

Sentí la polla de Nick comenzar a hincharse en mi interior, pero luego la polla de Daniel comenzó a gotear dentro de mi boca, y supe que estaba a punto de ser llenado por ambos.  
Y como si fuera planeado, ambos me empujaron las caderas tres veces, y luego estaba probando el semen de mi hermano por primera vez.

De repente mi boca se llenó con su cremosa esperma, y mi trasero se estaba recubriendo con la cálida y espesa leche blanca de Nick. Oh, joder, sí, lo estaba tomando todo, chupando la mayor cantidad de esperma de la polla suave de Daniel, tanto como fuere posible, mientras Nick perezosamente continuó follando mi trasero con su polla rezumando lo último de su leche.

Definitivamente me habían usado, pero mi polla todavía estaba dura como una roca debajo de mí.

Con ambas manos todavía sosteniéndome en la cama, me di cuenta de que mi polla no recibió atención en ningún momento, pero podía sentir el pre-semen goteando por mi duro eje. Eso fue hasta que probé las primeras gotas de orina de Daniel pues mis bolas comenzaron a contraerse, y para cuando su polla arrojaba un buen chorro de orina en mi garganta, el semen estaba saliendo de mi polla, disparándose por toda la cama. Entonces sentí el calor penetrar mi trasero, mientras la polla de Nick me estaba llenando de orina por detrás. Podía sentir su orina fluir a través de mis intestinos como un cálido enema, y mi polla seguía disparando cuerda tras cuerda de esperma directamente de la cabeza de mi polla hasta manchar las sabanas que quedaron como sucios testigos de lo que allí pasó.

La cafetería de estudiantes estaba abarrotada un sábado por la mañana, pero después de nuestras duchas estábamos todos muriendo de hambre y no teníamos otra elección que conseguir comida. Había abandonado mis reglas sobre levantarme temprano por la visita de mi hermano, y dejé mi ropa interior donde Nick pudiera encontrarla para que pudiera olerla luego. A eso se suma el hecho de que antes de ingresar al baño Daniel dejó caer su toalla y agarró un par nuevo de ropa interior, ambos notamos que de repente el área de su entrepierna estaba lisa y sin pelo, como cuando solía chupar la orina de su pequeña polla cuando éramos niños

La comida era lo que esperábamos en una cafetería de la universidad, luego de limpiarnos y ducharnos, pero el café era una mierda, fuerte y amargo, pero los tres agregamos suficiente azúcar y leche para que baje.

Entonces, de repente, Ian se sentó a la mesa con nosotros, o como empecé a llamarle: profesor nudista de las bicicletas.  
Su spandex de ciclismo no ocultaba nada, especialmente porque eran blancos, dejando ver su polla y sus bolas tan claras como el día.

─¿Qué haces aquí un sábado?─ Nick preguntó dejando su taza de café a un lado

─Un grupo de nosotros acaba de recibir que hay un viaje de ciclismo, y pensé que podría comer algo antes de partir, de hecho, vi que la cafetería estaba muy llena y estaba a punto de irme, cuando los vi por aquí─ explicó.

Hablamos un rato, le presenté a mi hermano y le dije que haría el viaje el próximo fin de semana, ya que mi bicicleta estaba aquí. Estaba ansioso por ir a hacer algo de ciclismo junto con el profesor, y quería asegurarse de que estaba listo para tal viaje. Le aseguré que lo estaba. Y cuando Nick se levantó para tomar más café, lo detuve.

─Oye, déjame conseguírtelo─ dije, y sonreí mientras me entregaba su taza casi vacía. La puse rápidamente debajo de la mesa.

El sonido de mi cremallera abriéndose y el chapoteo de mi orina llenando su taza nos hizo reír a todos, pero pronto, Nick tenía una taza llena que estaba hasta el tope con algo de espuma tibia y su cara de disfrute ansioso por beberlo 

─¿Tienes más?─ Ian preguntó.

Llené todas nuestras tazas, menos la de Daniel, quien optó por obtener su recarga de la cafetera.

─Entonces, ¿qué necesito llevar a ese viaje en bicicleta?─ Pregunté 

─La mayoría son artículos que llevarías a una noche de campamento: Repelente, buenos calcetines y desodorante. Probablemente pasaremos la noche en medio de la nada y montaremos de regreso en la mañana. Si tiene un saco de dormir, conéctalo a tu mochila, o al menos algún tipo de almohadilla para dormir.

─¿Qué tipo de ropa debo usar?─, pregunté, y Nick e Ian se rieron.

─Amigo, es un paseo desnudo, las únicas cosas que usamos son calcetines y zapatos, y tal vez un sombrero o una gorra. Todos estaremos desnudos─ Dijo Ian mientras se tomaba el resto de mi café en su copa.


End file.
